Juego de Dioses
by ikarooscelestil26
Summary: dioses que caen a la tierra contra su voluntad y con una misión. el un chico normal que le toca cuidar de un loco par de gemelos que al parecer son los hijos de un dios. las aventuras que atravesaran, los misterios y romances que se descubrirán 100%SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

Cap1 caen los dioses

SAKURA

todo parecía ir de acuerdo al plan pronto Gaara pasaría por aquí y caería justo en mi trampa solo tenía que ser paciente y esperar a mi hermanito;

que por cierto acababa de cruzar la esquina rápidamente conjuré un hechizo de invisibilidad y me senté a ver el espectáculo.

Mi hermano llego y sin darse cuenta tropezó con una cuerda que lo hizo caer y justo cuando cayó un balde de arena cayó sobre el.

jajajjajjajjaja- explote en carcajadas siempre caía- no puedo creer que de verdad caíste Gaara creo que eres el Dios más tonto del mundo -dije tratando de detener el ataque de risa. el cual paró casi al momento que mi hermano me ubico él se paró.

no puedo creer esto de nuevo, qué demonios te para ?!- gritó acercándose- no soy tonto estoy ocupado, cumpliendo mis responsabilidades cosa que también deberías hacer no estar perdiendo el tiempo haciendo estas estúpidas jugarretas- dijo para chasquear los dedos y quitarse la arena

vamos hermanito no te enojes. Es que estaba un poco aburrida_

si estas tan aburrida por que no mejor cumples con tus tareas en lugar de hacerme este tipo de bromas?!-grita y pone sus brazos en jarra en su tipica posicion de regaño -por una vez entiende!... el trabajo de los dioses es muy importante debemos equilibrar las fuerzas del mundo he impartir justicia y armonía….. cosa que no se logrará si no colaboras, tu trabajo es importante debes complir con tus responsabilidades sin ti alimentando y filtrando la magia, el poder, y la energía de todo el universo el mundo se va a desequilibrar y quien sabe que tipo de catástrofe ocurriría, eres un dios principal Sakura toma tu trabajo mas enserio- dijo cruzándose de brazos

hermano entiendo tu preocupación en serio, pero de verdad crees que mi vida consiste de mirar por aquí y por allá y cuidar de plantitas como tu?- pregunte para retarlo- ya he terminado con todo lo que debía hacer y el resto mi cuerpo y magia lo hace solo es tan natural como el latir de mi corazón ni siquiera debo pensar en ello para hacerlo…. en pocas palabras tengo mucho tiempo libre déjame divertirme riete de la broma y de ti mismo por caer relajarse en rato no hace daño es sano - afirmó segura él me miró enfurruñado y evidentemente esta discusión no iba a acabar aquí

no estoy en nada deacuerdo contigo estoy seguro que tienes una montana de trabajo pendiente, pero sabes me canse hablaré con padre de tu comportamiento infantil a el si le haras caso si o si - eso me cabreo el tarado pensaba que podía intimidarme y de paso me acusa de irresponsable (cosa que no siempre es falso) pero en este caso se equivocaba

bien vamos a por padre verás que tengo razon y are que te disculpes -dije para chasquear mis dedos y desaparecer en un pequeño tornado, pero antes de poder irme escuche los gritos de mi hermano.

yo no soy el que debe disculparse aqui la victima soy yo!

reapareci en el palacio estaba frente a la puerta al gran trono iba a abrirla pero Gaara apareció y la empujo iba a cerrarla en mi cara pero logré lanzarle un repeluz y salió volando lejos de la puerta entré tranquilamente y escuche a padre suspirar.

hjaaaa ahora que gemelos terror? -dijo haciendo uso de ese horrible apodo que todo usaban con nosotros

padre seré feliz si dejas de usar ese horrible apodo conmigo lo detesto hace sonar como si Gaara y yo fuéramos compinches o algo así- dije mirando con sorna el estúpido noqueado en el mismo.

bueno nena dirás eso ahora pero de pequeños no había quien los pudiera separar siempre han sido muy unidos incluso ahora se la pasan peleando pero no a habido un día en que ustedes no estén juntos- dijo sonriendo,

ver a mi padre sonreír era algo muy lindo para mi padre era el rey de los dioses y siempre parecía enojado pero eso solo era el efecto que causaba su gran tamaño, piel morena barba y cabellera larga blanca, su gran armadura dorada con plateado y negro, todas sus cicatrices, su gran cuerpo musculoso, todos los tatuajes de rayos e historias en su piel, y por supuesto el imponente combo de alas a su espalda que parecían espadas emplumadas, pero yo sabía muy bien que debajo de esa apariencia feroz y ruda estaba un rey sabio, gentil, compasivo y un padre amoroso y juguetón.

y bien cuál fue la discusión está semana?- pregunto mostrando nuevamente cansancio.

padre sakura me a vuelto a jugar una de sus estúpidas bromas ya estoy arto ella debería estar cumpliendo con su deber como dios de la magia y el poder en lugar de vivir de bromas y juegos- me acuso apareciendo de la nada

no estabas inconciente, dios tonto?- pregunte fastidiada - padre yo ya he cumplido con mis deberes y para serte honesta me aburro solo le jugué una pequeña broma inofensiva el es un llorón, tonto que ha caído en la misma broda seis veces en lo que va del mes!-explicó tranquila

miente conociéndola en su torre debe haber una montana de trabajo esperándola justo ahora!- grita sacándome de quicio

no, no miento yo ya termine cabron lamento que a ti suela tocarte mucho trabajo pero a mi no asi que aguantate y dejame vivir mi vida! - grité perdiendo los estribos

BASTA LOS DOS!-gritó padre dejándonos a los dos con la piel de gallina, respiro un momento y miró a Gaara- Gaara tu hermana no tiene tanto trabajo manual como el resto de los dioses su cuerpo lo hace por sí solo para ella es como los latidos de su corazón su cuerpo se encarga de la mayoría de sus responsabilidades y me consta que ya termino con sus deberes - explico dandome la razon a lo cual lo mire y le saque la lengua, pero cuando volteo a verme de manera acusadora sabía que no había ganado - y tu Sakura deja de hacerle bromas a la gente ya he recibido varias quejas entiendo te aburres y es parte de tu ser esa personalidad traviesa pero contente un poco los dioses estamos ocupados no siempre podemos enfrentarnos libremente a tus jugarretas,

pero _

pero nada si estas muy aburrida ve a los campos elíseos y entrena a algunas bestias suelen hacerte caso y desde que el dios de las bestia decidió vivir un tiempo como humano no hay nadie que las entrene ve a jugar con ellas cuando estés aburrida y deja a los demás tranquilos- eso no era una mala idea pero no lo iba a reconocer frente a Gaara

gracias padre de verdad espero no tener que volver a tener estos inconvenientes

y en serio gaara seis veces este mes?- se burlo mi padre lo que me hizo estallar en carcajadas de nuevo

jajajajajaja a que es menso - dije entre carcajadas

padre no te le unas!- grita molesto yo trato de controlarme y veo a padre

ok a partir de hoy no haré tantas bromas pero que quede claro solo bajare la intensidad, que no te sorprenda alguna que otra bomba apestosa de vez en cuando- advierto dando media vuelta para comenzar a retirarme siento como mi hermano me sigue pero antes de llegar a las puertas ambas se cierra de golpe y de inmediato me doy cuenta que este viejo loco quiere algo

lamento ser tan brusco pero no hemos terminado- dice cambia su semblante sereno a serio- ocurre que yo planeaba llamarlos a ambos dentro de poco que ambos hayan acudido a mi antes de llamarlos es un alivio pues me ahorra algo de tiempo- al decir eso sentí como cada fibra de mi cuerpo se erizaba, que él nos llamará casi nunca presagiaba algo bueno, trate de respirar profundo y relajarme no siempre era malo y debía dejar de desconfiar de este tipo de eventos además no recordaba haber hecho algo realmente malo recientemente a excepción...

padre te juro que yo no libere a los jabalíes, yo trate de detenerlos pero se dispersaron y sabes que es peligroso usar mis poderes si no se exactamente que es lo que quiero hacer así que los seguí pero cuatro se desviaron y _- me detuvo poniendo su mano en posición de stop parecía molesto pero respiro profundo y volvió a verme

no era eso de lo que quería hablar pero hablaremos de eso luego jovencita - dijo señalandome con su dedo de manera acusadora - pero bueno al grano. Desde ya hace un tiempo he comenzado a tener ciertas visiones con respecto a ustedes dos -dijo de manera calmada- no estoy seguro del todo pero me a causado mucha curiosidad

de qué tratan las visiones? - pregunto Gaara ganándome la pregunta

no estoy seguro asi que aun no las voy a compartir pero...queria preguntarles a ambos que es ser un dios para ustedes?- pregunto de la nada la pregunta me desconcertó un poco pero de inmediato comencé a pensar para darle una respuesta

un dios es un guardián y protector del orden y la paz en el universo- respondimos al unísono gaara y yo. mi padre asiente levemente pero ahi algo que no está bien

si es parte tienen razón…- dijo pensativo y mirando a una de las ventanas el no nos dirigió la mirada en un largo rato durante el cual solo reinó el silencio.- y los Humanos que son para ustedes?- pregunto de nuevo esta pregunta me pareció un poco fuera de lugar pero igual respondí.

son seres destructivos e impulsivos realmente creo que son problemáticos pero son parte del mundo y debemos cuidarlos como al resto. - afirmo con completa seguridad padre no muestra emoción alguna en esta ocasión y vuelve a vernos.

se que aun son jovenes y ahi mucho que no entienden - dijo sin mirarnos a los ojos- saben que es la fase final de los dioses?- otra pregunta esporádica.

es el momento en que un dios libera su verdadero poder, se vuelve más poderoso de lo que alguna vez fue y obtiene un nuevo don, es la fase final en el crecimiento de los dioses… por alguna razón solo podemos alcanzar esto en el mundo de los humanos como semi dioses, una vez que somos dioses supremos no solo somos reconocidos como adultos sino que muchos reciben nuevos cargos o títulos, en sí es nuestra fase máxima - responde mi hermano como si fuera un diccionario, volteo los ojos y esperó a la siguiente pregunta de padre.

correcto- dice de manera seca - y también debemos mencionar que todo dios después de pasar su ceremonia de mayoría de edad es enviado a la tierra a descubrir su verdadero poder. - dice mirando al techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

aja pero eso qué tiene que ver, por qué nos haces todas estas preguntas?!- pregunto algo alarmada- sabes perfectamente que nos faltan años para cumplir la mayoría de edad, sabes que no conocemos mucho a los humanos jamás hemos ido a su mundo es muy sospechoso que comiences a preguntarnos este tipo de cosas así de la nada qué es lo que planeas?!-pregunte alarmada si ataba los cabos esto parecía su típica técnica de apaciguar y sorprender. el sonrió de medio lado y se me crisparon los nervios no me equivocaba el viejo planeaba algo.

hija eres tan inteligente como tu viejo padre estoy tan orgulloso- dice sonriendo ampliamente cosa que no me gusta tomo la mano de mi hermano y trató de sacarnos de esa sala pero mi magia a sido bloqueada.- ho no chiquita de aquí no te vas- dice sonriendo - los enviaré a la tierra para que despierten sus verdaderos poderes - dijo sin más, me quedé helada pero de inmediato corrí sujetando a mi choqueado hermano

no somos mayores de edad, no quiero ir a la tierra no me gustan los humanos son destructivos y agresivos déjanos ir!- exijo enfrentándolo ya molesta

lo lamento princesa pero no ahi nada que pueda hacer la decision ya esta tomada y por cierto irán como semi dioses suerte - dice y veo como un portal se abre debajo de nosotros; Invoco una liana mágica para agarrarme a ella pero veo como Gaara es succionado por el portal de luz y no logro agarrarlo veo a mi padre está en el borde del agujero y con su mano comienza a apretar la liana mágica que me sostiene destruyendo lentamente - me sorprende que logres invoca magia cuando e creado un bloqueo de verdad eres formidable princesa - dice a lo cual no hago caso y miro con mucho enojo -no te preocupes princesa abra un guía humano esperandolos en el mundo humano y enviaré a alguien para que les de todo lo que necesiten no les hará falta nada- dice destruyendo la mitad de mi liana mágica, aun así me aferro a esta y lo miro enojada

eso no me preocupe porque demonios no preguntas o explicas?!- grito molesta- carajo debí esperar esta mierda por qué quieres que liberemos nuestro verdadero poder ahora aún somos muy jóvenes faltan quince años para nuestra mayoría de edad!-grito sintiendo como la liana cada vez se rompe mas

ten fe en ti amor yo se que podras con lo que sea aun no puedo darte explicaciones pero se que lo harás genial suerte corazón, cuida de tu hermano y confía en mí esto es por el bien de todos- dice para terminar de destruir mi magia y de inmediato soy absorbida por el vórtice.

Veo como se cierra del lado de mi padre y siento como me sacudo en todas las direcciones no muy lejos veo a mi hermano que al igual que yo el vórtice lo sacude por todas partes, repentinamente siento una gran presión en mi piel y al verme veo como fragmento por fragmento mi armadura celestial comienza a deshacerse, trato de detenerlo por no logro hacer nada invoco mi alabarda pero al hacerlo esta no aparece, de repente me siento en blanco y un gran dolor se despierta por mi espalda trato de retener el grito pero no lo logró volteo a ver a mi hermano y este también está gritando, puedo ver como su marca de dios se comienza a esparcir por toda su espalda como si fueran raíces ( eso debe ser lo que me esta pasando a mi) intuyo tratando de buscar una solución pero no veo nada siento como algo comienza a crecer en el lóbulo de mi oreja y al tocarlo siento un largo arete que debe ser un arete sellador, trato de gritar pero mi voz ya no sale puedo ver el final del camino y me cubro con los brazos para evitar golpearme (ese maldito viejo me las va a pagar!) prometo de manera silenciosa y espero el golpe.

_CONTINUARA_


	2. Chapter 2chocan los dioses

cap2 chocan los dioses

SASUKE

trato de no vomitar mientras que mi madre me ve, las tostadas que hacía para la familia, mi madre siempre a sido una mujer dulce y bien intencionada pero cocinaba como la muerte aun no me cabía en la cabeza cómo alguien podía hacer que el pan supiera a los huevos se vieran cocidos por fuera y estuvieran crudos por dentro no suaves crudos, no había tocino eso no se podía llamar tocino eso era carbón, volteé a ver a mi hermano y padre mi hermano no lloraba mientras masticaba y mi padre solo bebía agua.

¿Qué es esto? debe hacer su trabajo por eso le pagan. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?

¿sabe horrible verdad? - pregunto mirando al piso y jugando con su pie - yo de verdad me esforzó esta vez vi muchas recetas en Youtube de cómo hacer los arreglos fáciles y deliciosos busqué las recetas de pan hicieron todo al pie de la letra ... pero no yo un salido! - exclamó dejándose caer de manera derrotada en la silla

lo siento madre pero no puedo decir lo mejor de todos es que tsunade o yo cocinemos ... siempre - dice mi hermano lanzando de manera discreta al bote de basura toda la comida en su plato.

yo solo quiero cocinar algo antes Sasuke antes de irnos, Fugaku y yo no volveremos en tres meses y Itachi tu vas a estar en tu casa durante el próximo mes todo ese mes yo solo quiero dejarle un recuerdo agradable para que no nos extrañe tanto durante nuestra ausencia - dijo tomando su zumo.

bueno madre ahora le quedará sabor a cartón en la boca -volvió a decir mi hermano a lo cual lo fulmine con la mirada- que? no es mentira- dijo para tomar la bandeja donde estaba el resto del pan y lanzarlo a la basura de una manera totalmente indiscreta y descarada

madre eso no es cierto, que los voy a extrañar a todos pero estaré bien solo serán tres meses y Itachi volverá a estar en un lado, los que estarán bien y los que estarán listos para mi llegada - pero ya me tengo que ir a Naruto y los chicos estoy esperando y si llego tarde de nuevo Azuma para hacer un beso en la frente y tratar de conseguir pero no lo logro ella logra atraparme y yo da un sofocante abrazo de oso

haaaa mi bebe es tan lindo no te preocupes corazon mami volver pronto por favor cuidar mucho no se que haria si algo te llega a pasar -dice estrujandome más, miro a mi hermano suplicando ayuda y el después de un suspiro deja de botar el desayuno de mama y trata de quitar sus brazos de mi

vamos madre suéltalo va a llegar tarde y le arrugas el uniforme- en ese instante ella me soltó y aliso ligeramente mi camisa, me distancio un poco de ella y veo a mi papa mirándonos con una sonrisa

cuídate hijo y llamanos de inmediato si nos necesitas - dice para continuar viendo su pc

salgo de mi casa apurado lanzo mi bolso dentro de mí precios maserati entró en él y arrancó, en direcciona a la casa de mis amigos bajo un poco más la colina y pronto llegó a la mansión de naruto ahí el. Me espera junto a Neji, él es un chico que llegó de intercambio de alemania junto a su prima Hinata la casa de Naruto es su casa hogar aquí en EEUU y el chico no me desagrada un poco estirado pero agradable, llegó frente a su casa donde ambos me esperan y a penas estaciono ambos se montan.

teme de nuevo vamos tarde será mejor que te muevas no quiero correr hoy de nuevo - dijo mi estúpido amigo

hola dobe súbete de una maldita vez y deja de retrasarnos- respondo calmado cuando veo que Neji ya se montó atrás arrancó.

buenos días sasuke tienes migajas de pan quemado en la camisa -escucho saludar al siempre recto neji y me sacudo rápido la camisa

buenos días Neji hey donde esta tu prima?- pregunte bromeando ella nunca iba a la escuela con nosotros pero era divertido preguntar a Neji donde estaba.

hoy tampoco quiso venir con nosotros ella dice que naruto la pone nerviosa y la entiendo siendo ella no querría pasar mucho tiempo con él - dice calmado veo de reojo a mi amigo el cual parece ponerse furioso al oír eso

Hinata no dice eso mentiroso!- grita mirando a Neji - ella no viene con nosotros porque la loca de mi prima siempre la recoge y lo sabes -dice molesto y enderezandose en su puesto

si o tal ves es lo que quiere que creas para no herir tus sentimientos -digo para seguir molestando un poco.

cállate teme - dice y se recuesta.

apenas llegamos y salimos del parqueo sentí como todas las miradas se volcaron en torno a nosotros continuamos caminando ignorando a todos los que nos miraban debido a la costumbre caminamos hasta la cafetería y tomamos cada uno una bandeja, por lo general no solía comer aquí pero debido al fiasco de desayuno con mi madre no me quedaba de otra, tome una hamburguesa de cerdo una ensalada de frutas y una bebida energética camine hasta una de las mesas en la parte más alta de la cafetería y vi un grupo de chicos sentados en esta apenas me vieron todos se levantaron y se fueron a otro lado y yo simplemente suspire y me senté, no es que fuera un bravucón pero es que mi contextura física por lo general intimidaba un poco mido un metro ochentaiceis no es por presumir pero soy muy musculoso tengo un buen cuerpo gracias a todo el ejercicio que hago en el equipo de Natación y en kickboxing, mis amigos también tomaron asiento y vi como Shikamaru, Kiba, Suigetsu, Kankuro, Jugo y chouji se acercaban y se sentaban con nosotros.

buenos días perras hoy tengo una noticia caliente para todos - dijo suigetsu mirándonos a todos yo lo miro un poco mientras mastico mi hamburguesa por lo general el y naruto solo decia estupideces pero era divertido a veces - mis fuentes me han anunciado que el un equipo deportivo de la capital school ha ido a la casa Bourgeois y han visto un fantasma- dijo mirándonos divertido pero sinceramente no veía lo interesante

y… la noticia caliente es…?- pregunto neji comiendo tranquilamente

pues que hicieron un maldito video donde retan a nuestra escuela a ir y si un equipo no lo hace nos tildaran de cobardes esos son los cabrones del equipo de Natación y no dejaré que mi amado equipo quede mal así que hoy todos iremos a esa vieja casa a gravar a casper y luego nos burlaremos de ellos- dijo completamente decidido yo ni siquiera me moleste en verlo

yo no voy me vale mierda su reto nadie le da importancia a esas cosas deja de parlotear y deja comer - dijo chouji sin mirarlo, estaba de acuerdo con mi amigo no perdería mi tien en semejante burrada.

pena debería darme no entendía ni cómo rayos había logrado suigetsu convencernos a todos de hacer esta imbecilidad, ahora estábamos todos en pleno bosque ya casi a oscuras caminando con linternas hasta la estupida casa antigua, estaba cansado la práctica de kickboxing de hoy había sido especialmente intensa y me sentía molido, pero ya no había vuelta atrás ya habíamos recorrido un kilómetro de bosque y no me iba a retractar ahora, caminamos un poco más y a la distancia divisamos la dichosa casa, era viajase notaba a leguas y se estaba desarmando la pintura que alguna vez tuvo se estaba desintegrado dejando como rastro paredes desnudas de concreto todas las ventanas estaban rotas y la puerta principal estaba rota a la mitad como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada.

carajo de verdad exista la dichosa casa- dijo suigetsu mirando la casa, voltee a verlo molesto pues había sido él quien nos trajo lo que significaba que de no existir habíamos caminado sin rumbo durante horas, me dieron ganas de lanzarle algo pero él fuertes estruendo de un trueno me sorprendió.

mierda lo que nos faltaba ahora va a llover- se quejó Shikamaru. no queria mojarme asi que camine al interior de la casa de la casa sentí una mano en mi hombro voltee y era Naruto y parecía muy serio lo cual me sorprendió.

Sasuke tengo un mal presentimiento creo que deberíamos irnos algo no anda bien - me solté de su agarre y sonreí de medio lado

miedo dobe?- pregunto divertido él pareció molestarse pero no dijo nada

el tiene razón Sasuke algo no está bien - debemos irnos esta tormenta no es Natural esta vez hablo Neji y parecía muy serio.

vamos no me digan que le tienen miedo a los fantasmas no sean llorones mirenme y aprendan - digo y entró a la casa.

esta un poco oscuro pero de resto es aburrido una vieja casa con escaleras de madera dañadas y el piso también realmente un fantasma no sería mi mayor preocupación aquí sino que la casa no se derrumbe sobre mi, salgo nuevamente y veo a todos mis amigos expectantes fuera de la casa.

todos ustedes son unos llorones sui graba antes de que esta porqueria se caiga- dijo volviendo a entrar.

de repente se comenzaron a escuchar fuertes truenos y veo como literalmente un rayo atraviesa en techo de la casa esta comienza a temblar y cuando miro arriba y veo como una enorme viga cae y está a punto de aplastarme cierro los ojos y me cubro con mis brazos no quiero ver, pero pasan un par de minutos y nada el golpe no llega, me destapo y me quedo helado esperaba no se encontrarme con la suerte que la viga cayera en otro lado pero no resulta que ya ni siquiera estaba en la fea casa vieja, mire a mi alrededor y que de impresionado estaba en un gran salón el piso parecía ser de mármol brillante de color blanco había muchas ventanas grandes las cuales permitieron entrar mucha luz y estas parecían tener marcos de oro mire y habia un camino de columnas las cuales todas alrededor tenía enredaderas con rosas frente a mí había una gran puerta de madera con detalles dorados y decoraciones de vidrio, todo era tan hermoso pero si lo pensaba bien esto solo podía significar una cosa

no me digas que estoy muerto?- preguntó para mi mismo comenzando entrar en mapino - yo no quiero morir tengo mucho por que vivir tengo familio demonios yo no debo estar aquí!- gritó frustrado corro hasta la puerta y la abro al hacerlo descubro otra sala igual a esta pero el final hay un gran trono, enorme con diamantes de todo tipo incrustados y bordes dorados

no te preocupes Sasuke Uchiha aun no estas puerto - escuchó una voz infantil junto a mi volteo a ver y efectivamente ahí un niño de unos doce años parado junto a mi, el tiene los ojos de un color azul verdoso increíbles, rizado cabello rojo fuego, y una piel morena el visto algo similar a una armadura dorada y a su espalda puedo ver un gran cuarteto de alas largas, es tan impresionante que me quedo sin habla durante unos minutos él me mira fijamente y como no digo nada suspira- no soy un angel guia si es lo que piensas - dijo para mi sorpresa ya que justo eso estaba pensando

que eres?- pregunte más calmado, ahora intrigado y levemente asustado- dónde estoy? que estoy haciendo aquí?

yo soy zeus, Rey supremo de los dioses, estas en la tierra de Olimpos específicamente en mi palacio, mi sala de trono, y estas aqui por que tengo una propuesta para ti humano -dijo tan directo y calmado que me sorprendió, el camino hasta el trono y se sentó era un poco chocante ver a un niño sentado en un trono tan grande

te refieres a Zeus el dios de las historias griegas?- pregunté incrédulo a lo cual el solo asintió- pensé que sería un poco más viejo- fue lo único que logré decir el suspira de manera cansada y mira un punto específico en una ventana junto a él.

he adquirido el aspecto que solía tener de niño para no asustarte humano-dijo sin emoción alguna- ahora acércate y escucha lo que tengo que decir después de eso responderé tus preguntas-al decir eso trato de relajarme un poco y caminó hasta quedar un poco más cerca de él- en este preciso instante mis hijos menores Gaara Dios del amor y la fertilidad y Sakura Diosa de la magia y el poder están cayendo a la tierra… ellos necesitan liberar su verdadero poder de dioses cuanto antes- dijo sin mirarme - no quería enviarlos aún no es el momento pero es urgente y no queda de otra ellos están enojados y confundidos justo ahora sobretodo mi hija ella debe estar muy molesta justo ahora - dijo mas para si mismo que para mi - pero el punto es que te necesito para que los guíes a través de tu mundo mis hijas jamás han estado en el mundo humano y desconocen muchas cosas con respecto a él-explica confundiendo un poco.

aver si entiendo…. quieres que yo cuide de tus hijos en mi mundo?-pregunte incrédulo no sabía como reaccionar pero este viejo me pedía algo completamente incoherente-espera sabes lo difícil que es cuidar de un ser Humano?!-pregunte algo histérico -llegué hace cinco minutos y creeme creo que voy a estallar los dioses existen?!- exclamó sin poder creerlo-y me estás pidiendo que cuide de dos de ellos?... es imposible no se va a poder busca a otro - dije para darme la vuelta y caminar hasta la puerta al llegar la abro y me encuentro con la loca sorpresa de un cuarto exactamente igual al que está detrás de mí con el mismo niño loco en un trono que me mira aburrido.

entiendo que es mucho que procesar ustedes los humanos tienen muy poco conocimiento del mundo que los rodea pero lamento informarte que vas a tener que hacerlo y aceptar no tienes otra opción.

a que te refiere con que no tengo otra opción soy libre no me puedes hacer esto!-exclamo molesto

o si que puedo soy un Dios-dijo sonriendo de medio lado- además o aceptas o mueres tú decides- dijo desconcertando

me vas a matar si no a acepto?- estaba completamente fuera de mi no sabia ni de dónde había sacado tanto coraje para hablar con tanta normalidad

no es que acaso no recuerdas lo que paso antes de que llegaras aquí?- pregunto sonriendo y en eso recordé la viga que estaba a punto de caer sobre mi - si no aceptas te devolveré a tu mundo exactamente donde estabas y morirás aplastado- se me puso la piel de gallina de solo pensar en eso - pero si aceptas hare que todos tus amigos vuelvan a casa y piensen que esto solo fue un raro sueño y tu volveras a tu mundo en un lugar completamente seguro a esperar la llegada de mis hijos- dijo calmado un sentimiento de impotencia se desperto en mi interior no tenia de otra debía aceptar - yo que tu aceptaría no todos los humanos tienen la oportunidad que te estoy dando…. además cuando todo haya terminado te recompensare enormemente por haber ayudado a mis hijos y estoy seguro de que ellos tambien lo haran- dijo sonriendo fue ahí cuando vi algo de interés.

que clase de recompensa- pregunte algo interesado.

yo te cumplire cualquier deseo que tu corazón anhele sin importar que soy el rey de los dioses y puedo concederte lo que tu desees siempre y cuando eso no perjudique a ningún tercero- eso era muy interesante lo que yo quisiera no sonaba mal.

esta bien acepto… de cualquier modo no tengo de otra- digo aceptando el trato, el sonrie y se acomoda en su trono

bien entonces entremos en detalles - dice agitando su mano de repente hace una especie de movimiento extraño y aparezco nuevamente frente a él-lo primero mis hijos llegaran a tu tierra como semidioses por lo que no tienes que preocuparte de tener a dos dioses que controlar como no son dioses totales aún no pueden mantener su forma máxima en tu mundo, ademas le he puesto a ambos un arete que contiene sellado la mitad de sus poderes, esto porque mis hijos son dioses de primer nivel e incluso en su forma incompleta ambos exceden el nivel veinte en poder y energía mágica, probablemente llegue a la tierra con un seis u ocho en poder que aún así es un nivel muy alto incluso para un semidios…. No lo niego van a ser difíciles como te dije ambos están confundidos y cabreados así que tienes que ser paciente- dijo poniendo su puño frente a mí apretando y cuando abrió las manos una especie de luz se enroscó a mi brazo y se convirtió en una especie de pulsera de metal con algunas joyas incrustadas que de algún modo me pareció familiar- ellos dos son mis hijos biológicos miembros de la realeza del mundo de los dioses más te vale tratarlos como tal humano - dijo achinando los ojos y dedicando una rápida mirada amenazante- ese brazalete es una conexión mágica no te lo quites por nada del mundo te protegerá de todo peligro y me permita comunicarme contigo además en el caso de que alguno de mis hijos pierda el control te ayudará a neutralizar de manera segura - esto lo dijo volviendo a su semblante serio, yo mire un momento el brazalete de metal plateado y por su color diría que era plata era muy sencillo a excepción del rubí rojo que tenía incrustado el centro y dos pequeños diamantes verdosos que lo rodeaban

ok esto creo que esta claro pero entiendes que mi mundo es más complicado que esto verdad?- pregunte ya con la mente fría- en mi mundo se necesita dinero, registros, papeles, muchas cosas para existir en la sociedad además como voy a ir a casa con ellos qué dirá mi familia?!- pregunte esperando que él tuviera una buena respuesta o por lo menos disuadirlo de esta loca idea sin que yo tuviera que morir en el intento.

no te preocupes humano mis hijos no son los primeros dioses que van a la tierra todo está cubierto mañana temprano uno de mis emisario en la tierra ira y les entregara todo lo que ellos necesiten para adaptarse a tu mundo, después de todo son mis hijos y no les puede faltar nada- dijo sonriendo por primera vez de una manera no aterradora-él le dará todo lo que necesiten ademas sera quien les entregue las misiones para que su despertar sea más rápido… o por cierto tu los acompañaras en todas las misiones pero no te preocupes como ya dije el brazalete no dejará que nada te pase y estoy seguro que ninguno de mis hijos va a dejar que nada te pase tampoco serán necios pero son dignos herederos al trono ellos-dijo alegre pero más para el que para mi, yo realmente no había entendido muy bien- y por tu familia no te preocupes eso también está cubierto… ya es hora de que regreses ten fe y disfruta de esta aventura creeme que al final tendrás grandes recompensas- dijo para hacer otro movimiento extraño con su mano y el piso comenzó a agrietarse debajo de mi abriendo una especie de vórtice de luz en el cual fui absorbido.

Serre los ojos y para cuando los abrí un gran estruendo me asusto retrocedí un poco y vi la casa caerse a pedazos frente a mi yo ya no estaba dentro y cuando mire a mi alrededor estaba solo ninguno de mis amigos estaba y lo único que me rodeaban eran árboles sentí como empezaba a llover y cuando volví a ver la casa había dos esferas de luz brillando sobre los escombros de estas.

MALDITO VIEJO POR QUE NUNCA PREGUNTAS?!- una de las esferas grito y parecía furiosa la voz era femenina y deduje que eran los hijos del nino

demonios porque padre siempre hace este tipo de cosas?!- escucho quejarse a la otra esfera de luz pero esta vez es una voz masculina y parece más calmada

(que esperas acércate)escucho la voz del niño en mi cabeza y trato de calmarme, respiro hondo y comienzo a caminar hasta las esferas de luz, estas parecen estar discutiendo pero cesan en el instante en que me paro frente a ellas.(tocalas) escucho de nuevo la voz y haciendo mi manos hasta estas apenas las todo un gran haz de luz se desprende de ambas y me cubro con los brazos para proteger mis ojos.

Pasados un par de segundo y la luz sede y al destapar quedó completamente sorprendido ahí dos personas justo frente a mi, ambos parecen de mi edad diecisiete y pero verlos es un poco sorprendente el chico mide casi dos metros, su cabellos es rizado rojo fuego igual que el del niños que vi hace rato su piel es blanca pero esta un poco bronceada tiene una camisa roja con negro de manga corta que permite ver sus brazos es casi tan fornido como yo pero parece un poco más delgado en su cuello se puede ver indicios de un tatuaje en forma de raíces que pare recorrerle todo el brazo derecho, es sus pantalones en sus rodillas ahí algunas correas que sostienen una larga hilera de cuchillos, el me mira y parece cabreado pero no dice nada volteo a ver a la chica y esta me mira fijamente tiene un hermoso cabellos largo hasta las caderas de color rosa pálido este tiene muchos rizos y cae hermosamente a través de sus hombros, tiene unos hermosos ojos azul verdoso con destellos morado similares a los del niño y el chico a su lado pero ella los tiene mas grande y rodeados de largas y rizadas pestañas negras, ella debe medir un metro setenta es más alta que una mujer promedio pero no más baja que yo por una cabeza, tiene una linda piel clara con un tono rosáceo muy delicado, y si miro bien tiene un cuerpo hermoso esta muy bien proporcionado piernas larga y torneadas caderas un poco anchas para una cinturo casi diminuto y debo decir que tiene los pechos perfectos grandes pero no exagerados, esto es lo que puedo ver a través de su ropa ya que tiene unas botas sexys que le llegan hasta la rodilla y después ahí una especie de medias largas de seda negras que llegan hasta su muslo despues de aqui estan son sostenidas por un par de correas que suben hasta su pecho y se pierden bajo una especie de bufanda gris que cubre su pecho, y hombros bajo esta ahi un traje muy ajustado que solo llega unos dos dedos debajo de su trasero y frente a las medias deja ver sólo un pequeño espacio de piel blanca, en sus caderas ahí una especie de cinturón donde al igual que con el otro chico una larga hilera de cuchillos cuelgan esperando a ser usados.

Ella se cruza de brazos y la observo ella al igual que yo me observa con mucho escrutinio de arriba abajo sin perderse ni un solo detalle después de unos minutos caminó hasta mí y quedamos frente a frente.

quien eres?- pregunto de una manera algo amenazante casi exigiendo una respuesta yo solo respire profunda y decidi encararla.

soy Sasuke Uchiha y por lo que veo seré su niñera a partir de hoy - digo sin dejarme intimidar por ella, noto como me evalúa durante un segundo y luego sonríe.

bueno supongo que tu solo eres otra víctima de las circunstancias que te a prometido padre?-pregunto poniendo una de sus manos en su cadera

cualquier cosa que anhele su corazón es lo más probable- esta vez fue el chico quien habló acercándose, él me miró dio un suspiro largo y me extendió su mano-lamento mucho las molestias soy Gaara dios del amor y la fertilidad por favor cuida de nosotros mientras estamos en tu mundo -dijo tranquilo yo le di la mano y el golpeo levemente con el codo a la chica ella chasqueo con la lengua y también estiró su manos.

yo soy Sakura Diosa de la magia… lo mismo que el dijo gracias- dijo extendiendo su mano yo la sujete y le di un apretón.

es un gusto yo creo que estoy muy confundido pero espero que nos llevemos bien- dije soltando y viéndolos a ambos

ellos no han disparado nada mas me miraron durante un rato y de la nada no me gusta como la lluvia comenzaba a caer a mi alrededor parecía como si hubiera sido ese momento desde que los vieron esta vez, el agua estaba helada y voltee a verlos y Sakura estaba empezando a temblar hace un momento estaba seco y de la nada, ambos estaban caídos en agua en eso Sakura estornudo y decididamente quitarme la chaqueta para que ella no se mojara más.

es mejor que nos vayamos a la lluvia no vayan a mejorar y es probable que te resfríes, vamonos y mi casa podáis hablar de todo esto, dije que cubriendola con mi chaqueta y comenzando a bajar la casa volteé a verlos y que me seguían, tratar de este modo, estaba demasiado loco y tenía el presentimiento de que no podía terminar del todo bien.

_CONTINUARA_


	3. Chapter 3 una nochecon los dioses

cap 3 una noche con los dioses

SAKURA

tenía frío, hambre y me sentia incomoda jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan incómoda como ahora pero lo peor de todo era el intenso enojo que ardía en mi interior no podía creer lo que padre nos había hecho cómo pudo enviarnos a la tierra así de la nada, el siempre hacia este tipo de cosas pero jamás pensé que nos sacaría de nuestro mundo así de la nada y faltando tantos años para nuestra mayoría de edad, voltee a ver a mi hermano él parecía calmado pero podía sentir sus emociones ( una ventaja de ser gemelos) el estaba molesto pero mas que nada confundido al parecer no podía creer nuestra situación actual pero era lo que era y ya no había vuelta atrás, mire al frente el humano que padre había elegido para guiarnos parecía amable me había prestado su abrigo para que no me mojara mas y nos estaba guiando a lo que suponía su hogar él quería evitar que me diera algo llamado resfriado no sabia que era eso pero me sonaba a algo frío y yo no quería tener más frío.

Lo mire bien desde atrás y definitivamente ese chico no era del todo humano algo había en él como la esencia dormida de un dios, no quería hacer ideas precipitadas asi que decidi no comentarlo con Gaara y solo mirarlo por un tiempo, de todos modos el chico era muy guapo era muy alto casi tan alto como mi hermano pero un poco más ancho tenía hombros anchos y un cuerpo bien formado casi me recordaba a un guerrero, tenía un bronceado que le daba un lindo tono dorado claro y un hermoso cabello negro azabache que enmarca bien su rostro, no era muy largo le llegaba un poco por sobre la nuca él al igual que mi hermano y yo parecía confundido lo note en sus preciosos ojos cuando lo vi, tenía unos hermosos ojos negros como la noche profundo y misteriosos pero también expresivos de algún modo pude notar su inquietud apenas lo vi, él al igual que nosotros estaba sorprendido y diría que hasta un poco asustado y por loco que sonara para mi lo entendía por lo que sabía los humanos no tenía conciencia de nuestro mundo y que de repente le tocará aceptarnos a nosotros en su vida y esta nueva información debe ser mucho que procesar para él, después de un rato de caminar por el bosque llegamos a un lugar donde ya no había más árboles y había una extraña cosa de metal parada junto a lo que parecía un extenso camino de piedra fundida el se acerco a la cosa de metal y abrió lo que parecía una puerta y mi miro.

por favor sube rápido o todos nos vamos a resfriar- dijo ofreciéndome su mano la tome un poco desconfiada y él me guió hasta lo que parecía un asiento dentro de la cosa de metal.

Cerró la puerta y abrió una que estaba justo detrás de la mio para que mi hermano entrara luego el rodeo la cosa y se sentó junto a mi, su lugar era diferente tenía una cosa redonda frente a él y un montón de botones y palancas extrañas, él hizo algunas cosas metió una especie de llave en una ranura movió una palanca y la cosa de metal cobró vida, hizo un ruido molesto pero despues se calmo un poco y comenzó a moverse, mire en todas direcciones este mundo era muy extraño completamente desconocido para mi y no pude evitar sentirme por primera vez en toda mi vida insegura de qué sería de nosotros.

SASUKE.

okey ya estaba más calmado por sorprendente que fuera, no importaba que estaba calado hasta los huesos y que el frío me estuviera matando, de algún modo mi mente ya había asimilado todo o casi todo, voltee a verlos ella estaba junto a mi realmente era hermosa pero parecía un poco asustada y confundida lo miraba todo con ojos de curiosidad y duda como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto un auto, mire a través del retrovisor y su hermano estaba igual en el asiento de atrás parecía confundido y tratando de asimilarlo todo, ya no me sentía tan asustado y literalmente yo parecía ser el más calmado en el auto mire el camino no podía ver bien por la fuerte lluvia así que estaba manejando con mucho cuidado pero de la nada vi como un hombre encapuchado se paró en medio de la carretera frene inmediatamente, siento como el auto derrapa y comienza a sacudirse haciendo un movimiento muy brusco pero logra detenerse justo a tiempo ya que el chico está a unos tres metros de nosotros y por suerte no lo golpeamos, de inmediato voltee para ver como estan mis acompañantes, ella está sujetando al asiento con las uñas parece un gato asustado pero se ve bien mora otras y Gaara hace algo similar está fuertemente sujetado al cinturón de seguridad que ahora agradece haberles puesto antes de salir de allí, suspiré un poco aliviado de que nadie estuviera herido y volví la vista al frente, me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida cuando note que ya no está frente al auto sino en la puerta junto a mi y me apuntaba con el canon de una pistola.

sal del auto cabron tengo frío- le escuche decir el junto al ruido que suelen hacer las armas cuando les quitan el seguro, un poco asustado abrí la puerta y salí para encararlo él retrocedió un poco pero nunca dejó de apuntarme- ahora que todos salgan del auto y dame tu cartera y el teléfono- demonios esto no pintaba bien (no debí frenar) pensé un poco arrepentido- vamos muévete!- gritó sin dejar de apuntarme con la pistola, lentamente baje mi mano hasta mi bolsillo trasero donde estaba mi cartera, no tenía de otra estaba demasiado cerca y parecía nervioso cualquier movimiento mío tratando de defenderme este cabrón me dispararia.

calma ya voy solo ten cuidado con tu arma no me dispares - dije ya entregando mi cartera.

ahora iba por mi celular pero escuche como una puerta se cerró bruscamente y vi como sakura le daba la vuelta al auto hasta llegar junto a nosotros, ella se pare junto a nosotros y miró el arma completamente tranquila.

eso huele a pólvora debes soltarla puedes hacerle daño a sasuke- dijo mirándolo completamente calmada al parecer no entendia la situacion.

mira que linda perrita tienes sabes tu te puede quedar en el auto te prometo que nos divertiremos mucho- dijo guiñandole el ojo eso me molesto pero apenas me moví volvió a mirar y apunto derecho a mi cabeza- no te muevas cabrón porque te juro que te vuelo el cerebro - dijo mirándome de nuevo.

hey no lo amenaces!- Sakura lo empujo un poco y se pose frente a mi, el la miro un poco desconcertado pero luego nos volvió a apuntar.

eres una perra estupida y yo que te iba a llevar conmigo pudrete zorra- fue tan rápido que ni lo vi el disparo en dirección a sakura, trate de moverla pero todo fue en cámara lenta, vi como ella levantaba la mano y en cuestión de segundo la bala se quedó estática frente a su mano, solo estaba ahí no se caía pero tampoco como si una fuerza hubiera detenido todo lo que rodeaba la bala. ella la miró por un momento y luego al chico y parecía cabreada.

me atacaste?- preguntó como si no creyera lo que paso- como te atreves humano- a continuación la bala frente a su mano literalmente se prendio en fuego azul y cuando esta se extinguió no quedaron ni las cenizas, ella camina esta el y el vuelve a disparar pero la siguiente bala también se prende en fuego justo frente a ella y no le hace nada- he tenido un dia de perros, tengo frío, hambre y mi padre me ha enviado a este mundo y tú osas atacarme?- dice aterradoramente calmada- sabes odio a los ladrones y por lo que veo eso eres - dijo para llegar frente a él y de un manotazo lanzar lejos el arma- te voy a reformar pendejo- dijo para luego darle un golpe en el estómago escuche un crack y el chico salió disparado a unos diez pies de distancia, él gimió dolorosamente y volvió levantarse con una mano cubriendo su estómago

que carajo- dijo apenas audible notándose que apenas podía recuperar el aliento, sakura comenzó a caminar hasta el, se agacho hasta donde él estaba y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para luego levantarlo como si no pesara nada

eres una basura humano espero esto te sirva de lección y agradezcas mi compasión por dejarte vivir mas te vale nunca volver a amenazar la vida de alguien más o robar porque si te atrapo no seré tan misericordiosa entiende?- preguntó alzando todo su brazo él asintió asustado y luego ella lo lanzó lejos como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara.

escuche como el cayo lejos con un fuerte crack pero lo había perdido de vista lo escuche gemir de dolor y luego silencio, vi a sakura y ella se sacudió las manos y se abrazó el cuerpo con sus brazos mientras caminaba hasta mi.

volvamos a tu cosa de metal, creo me que resenfrie como dijiste por que tengo mucho frío, vamos rapido o tambien te vas a resenfrias- dijo de una manera extraña entrando nuevamente por su lado, yo nuevamente choqueado volvi a entrar y serre la puerta me quedé inmóvil unos cuantos segundo tratando de asimilar lo de recien.

por lo que veo aun conservamos mucho de nuestros poderes mágicos pero creo que estamos muy debilitados viste ese golpe solo voló un poco yo quería lanzarlo bien lejos pero solo lo aparte, que diez pies ?!- dijo como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera cosa de niños, yo sólo pude mirarla incrédulo y luego voltee a ver su Gaara,

si tambien note eso padre debió bloquear parte de nuestra fuerza y espíritu en estos aretes si hubieras querido lo abrias desintegrado tan solo con el primer golpe eso significa que debemos estar como en nivel seis u ocho más o menos justo ahora- dijo cruzado de brazos, yo solo miraba incrédulo.

demonios qué horror la última vez que fui nivel ocho cuántos años teníamos seis?- preguntó ella tratando de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad cosa que no parecía lograr, después de cinco segundos más de incredulidad volví en mí y la ayude a ponerse el cinturón nuevamente ella me miro y me sonrió tranquila - estas bien?-yo solo asentí levemente y ella sonrió más ampliamente - que bueno perdon por no haberte ayudado mas rapido no podía quitarme esta cosa- dijo señalando el cinturón

no te preocupes- farfulló apenas volviendo mis ojos al camino.

yo no lo logre asi que no pude salir sorry- escuche a Gaara en el asiento trasero asiento a través del retrovisor el me ve y sonríe.

Después de eso conduje a casa sin ningun problema mas ellos no hablaron mucho y yo tampoco, al llegar a casa note que no estaba ni el auto de Itachi ni la camioneta de mi madre solo estaba el corvette de mi padre aparcado, fue cuando recordé que mis padre estaban en un viaje de negocios a inglaterra durante tres meses y Itachi en un viaje culinario de su universidad a italo, creo y tampoco volvería en un mes, me sorprendí, todo lo ocurrido recien me hizo olvidar mi propia vida.

que lindo es tu hogar… un poco pequeño pero se ve linda- dijo sakura voltee a verla y me sorprendí un poco mi casa era la mansión más grande de toda esta residencia, pero si lo miraba bien si ella vivía en el castillo de ese niño seguro mi casa era una choza de enanos para ella

gracias… creo- dije ayudándole a quitarse el cinturón.

y vives solo?- pregunto gaara mientras lo ayudaba también a quitarse el cinturón.

no vivo con mis padres y mi hermano, pero ahora mis padres y hermano están de viaje así que vamos a estar solo nosotros y el personal de la casa- explique dirigiéndome a la puerta, nadie me abrio por lo que deduje que todas las criadas ya debían haberse ido, miré mi reloj y me sorprendí al ver que eran las doce de la noche ni siquiera me di cuenta a donde se había ido el tiempo o cómo había pasado tan rápido,

o que lindo debe ser vivir en familia, hace años que no comparto techo con Gaara- dijo ella voltee a verla un minuto y lo único que pude ver en su rostro fue una sonrisa completamente falsa,lo ignore y abrí la puerta mi hice a un lado para que ambos pasaran y al entrar un agradable calor nos recibió encendí las luces y definitivamente la casa estaba sola

vamos síganme tienen que bañarse antes de que se resfrien y además estamos mojando el piso- dije tratando de secarme un poco en la alfombra, ellos me miraron un momento luego se acercaron y me imitaron, fue un poco gracioso ya que ambos parecían hacerlo solo porque yo lo había hecho, camine hasta las escaleras y subí al segundo piso ellos me seguían muy de cerca parecían dos cachorritos iba a la derecha y ellos tambien iba a la izquierda y ellos también de cierto modo era divertido, llegue al cuarto de bano principal del segundo piso tome una toalla y se la entregue a gaara.

bañate aquí yo buscaré algo de mi ropa para prestarte creo que puede que te quede usa este pano y por favor no hagas ningún desastre-dije entregando la toalla él la miró, luego a la tina y luego a mi

tu baño es muy pequeño donde están las cascadas?- pregunta mirando al techo buscando algo ( por lo que veo este par viene de un mundo sin los recursos básicos o algo por el estilo) deduzco, suspiro y abro la llave del agua tomó la tablet con el temporizador y le programó llenar media tina con agua caliente de inmedi esta comenzó a fluir y el se acerco a la tina - genial - dijo poniendo su toalla a un lado y volteando a vernos- que esperan fuera no me bañare frente a ustedes - dijo literalmente empujandonos fuera del baño y cerrando la puerta tras de nosotros.

lo lamento es un poco delicado

no hay problema sígueme - dije para caminar hasta el cuarto de huéspedes más cercano por primera vez en mucho tiempo agradeció la ventaja de tener una casa con doce cuartos de huéspedes, al llegar al cuarto la dirigí al baño de este y al igual que con su hermano le entregue una toalla.

tu puedes bañarte aquí,... y creo que te voy a dar este cuarto para que duermas en un rato volveré con algo de ropa de mi madre para que te pongas si quieres deja tus cosas en la cesta mañana le avisare a las mucamas que están aquí y ellas lavaran su ropa- dije guiandola hasta el baño del cuarto ella se miró la ropa y chasqueo los dedos, el agua comenzó a fluir de esta como una pequeña cascada y pasados unos segundos su ropa estaba seca y ella tenía una especie de burbuja de agua flotando sobre su mano.

no te preocupes por lavar ropa ve a bañarte o tambien te vas a resfriar- dijo entrando al cuarto de baño vi como toco la tablet y eso exactamente lo mismo que hice hace un rato en el otro bano de inmediato el agua comenzó a llenar la bañera, ella sonrió y volteo a verme- aprendo muy rapido no te preocupes por mi no tocaré nada ya que no se como funciona nada aquí, sinceramente tu mundo es raro pero no en mal sentido- dijo quitándose la bufanda debajo de esta su traje continuada hasta su cuello en forma de cuello de tortuga pero daba una mejor vista de sus generosos pechos - muero de sueño creo que el agujero interdimensional me agoto- dijo dando un largo bostezo, ella me miro unos segundo y luego capte el mensaje, salí del baño.

Primero fui hasta mi habitación tomé una de mis camisas y un pantalón para dormir que creí le servirán a Gaara y luego fui al cuarto de mi madre, ahi realmente no sabia que tomar mi madre era mucho más bajita que sakura, pero al final me decidí por tomar una bata de dormir, fui rápidamente hasta el baño donde había dejado a Gaara y este estaba parado en la puerta, tenía sus pantalones que ahora tambien parecian seco lo que si no tenía camisa y se cubría la cabeza con el paño cuando llegue frente a él le entregue la ropa y el sonrio.

gracias por tu amabilidad Humano, el agua estaba genial- dijo estrujando su cabello en la toalla para secarse

ni ahi de que creo que debo considerarlos como una visita así que debo ser hospitalario - dije haciendo una señal para que me siguiera, decidí que a él lo instalaria en el cuarto junto al que le había dado a su hermana, al entrar el miro alrededor y luego volteo a verme - gracias por instalarme cerca de mi hermana- dijo tranquilamente y se sentó al borde de la cama- este cuarto no esta mal no es gigante pero tampoco es pequeño creo que podré acostumbrarme -yo miré alrededor los cuartos de huéspedes todos eran del mismo tamaño, consideraban que eran grandes ya que todos tenía un bano incluido, un vestidor y acceso a un balcón claro el balcón que daba vista al patio trasero y mas alla a las colinas.

bueno me alegra que te guste, yo ya me retiro voy a llevarle esto a tu hermana y luego iré a bañarme antes de resfriarme - dije comenzando a salir del cuarto

espera- voltee a verlo y él sonrió de manera amigable - dami la ropa para mi hermana yo sa le daré ve a bañarte no te preocupes- dijo acercándose lo mire un segundo y luego se la entregue realmente me sentía aliviado pues quería bañarme cuanto antes - ella está en el cuarto de al lado no?- pregunto a lo cual solo asentí - ok no te preocupes yo me encargo…. a y no te preocupes por la sena estamos muy cansados dudo que podamos dar bocados después de bañarnos ambos nos vamos a dormir eres libre- dijo acompañándome a la salida me dio un poco de risa pero también de alivia

salí de su cuarto y fui al mío estaba ansioso por bañarme tenia frio y de verdad no quería enfermarme, teóricamente era sábado pero no tenía ánimos de pasar el fin de semana enfermo, apenas entre a mi cuarto comencé a quitarme la ropa y al llegar a la ducha abrí todo de manera manual y me sumergí en el agua caliente, di un largo suspiro definitivamente este fue el dia mas loco y salvaje de toda mi vida estaba completamente seguro de que si se lo contaba a alguien se cagaria de risa y me diría que solo fue un sueño salvaje o algo por el estilo, me acomode un poco más en la tina y trate de relajarme, tenía que hacerlo o enloquecería.

SAKURA

salí de la tina y tome la toalla que Sasuke me había dado me seque un poco el cabello y comencé a mirar a mi alrededor era un cuarto de bano muy pequeno pero también práctico no ocupa más espacio del necesario pero también había suficiente espacio para moverse cómodamente no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada pero realmente nada en este mundo lo era, me acerque al espejo y comencé a verme realmente no me veía muy diferente a como de costumbre la única diferencia era mi marca de dios en mi espalda por lo general eran dos largas alas de angel pero ahora más bien parecía un un lazo con muchas cintas saliendo de este, volví a verme fijamente al espejo tratando de ahogar un suspiro, todo en este mundo era extraño para mi no conocía nada y creo que estaba comenzando a sentirme fuera de lugar, respire hondo y volví a ver mi reflejo.

debo ser fuerte, este mundo es diferente pero no es imposible adaptarse a él, aprendo muy rapido si me concentro pronto dominare todo esto - me dije a mi misma tratando de animarme, me dedique una mirada decidida a traves del espejo me cubrí bien con la toalla y salí del baño al hacerlo me sorprendí un poco al ver a mi hermano sentado en la cama.

yo lamento todo esto- dijo sin mirarme - por mi culpa fuimos donde padre y mira donde terminamos -se levanto y camino hasta mi - no se que esperar Sakura no conozco nada de este mundo y para serte honesto estoy aterrado- dijo tomándome de los hombros lo mire a los ojos sintiéndome impotente pues esta vez no tenía la respuesta para calmarlo y yo tambien tenia miedo.

hermano estoy tan asustada como tú… al igual que tu no tengo ni idea de que esperar- confesé sin desviar la mirada de la suya- pero debemos ser fuertes si padre nos envió aquí por algo debe ser, creo que algo está pasando y padre puede necesitar que despertemos nuestro verdadero poder, antes de caer aquí padre me dijo que no tenía otra opción lo que significa que debe haber una buena razón para todo esto- explique tratando de convencerme también de mis propias palabras, el me miro y sonrio.

puede que tengas razón - dijo soltandome y alejándose un poco el me miro y dio un largo suspiro- bueno supongo que cuento contigo para cuidar mi espalda en este mundo- dijo por fin sonriendo.

y yo contigo- respondí calmada, comencé a buscar la ropa que Sasuke dijo que me prestaria pero no la vi en eso note como gaara caminaba rápidamente hasta la puerta.

a por cierto Sasuke me confió la ropa que iba a prestarte y te la habría dado si no me hubiera caído una cubeta de arena en la cabeza asi que suerte la escondí por algún lugar de este cuarto.

maldita sea, Gaara!- grite enojada pero él ya había salido del cuarto, estuve a punto de seguirlo para darle una paliza pero decidi que seria mejor buscar la dichosa ropa y acostarme a dormir realmente estaba cansada.

al cabo de unos tres minutos la encontré debajo de las almohadas tenía suerte de que mi hermano era realmente malo en esto de las bromas, me puse la bata rápidamente me llegaba una mano entera por sobre la rodilla pero realmente era muy cálida, me recoste en la cama y me cubrí con las sábanas, aplaudi dos veces para apagar las luces pero estas no se apagaron volví a recordar que este no era mi mundo, mire en dirección al candelabro del techo chasquee los dedos, escuche un click y de inmediato la luz se apagó, al parecer había una especie de interruptor que la encendía y la apagaba en algún lugar de este cuarto, me volví a acomodar en la cama y decidí dejar a un lado todas mis dudas y preocupaciones de verdad estaba muy cansada.

Un sentimiento de asfixia me invadió repentinamente abrí los ojos de golpe y me levanté de la cama mire a mi alrededor recordando donde estaba, repentinamente una rara melodía se escuchó por todos lados me quedé pensando un minuto y luego sentí esa terrible presencia, un terrible escalofrío me recorrió por todo el cuerpo y de inmediato salí corriendo llegue hasta la puerta al llegar a esta me costó un poco abrirla y creo que rompí la cerradura pero no le di importancia salí corriendo de ese cuarto y vi a Sasuke al final de las escaleras se dirigía a la puerta y una gran ansiedad me invadió corrí hasta la baranda y el ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta

SASUKE NO ABRAS LA PUERTA -grité saltando desde la baranda, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

hola señor Uchiha estoy buscando a Sakura y a Gaara.

_ CONTINUARÁ_


	4. Chapter 4 Guerra el jinete

Cap 4 Guerra el jinete

SASUKE

No sabía quién tocaba la puerta a esta hora pero de verdad era muy importuno (aseguro son esos molestos reclutadores de la iglesia de abajo de la colina es que solo ellos tocarían a las cinco de la mañana un sábado ) baje las escaleras fatigado y camine está la puerta al llegar quite el seguro.

SASUKE NO ABRAS LA PUERTA! - ya había abierto la puerta cuando escuche a Sakura gritar.

hola señor Uchiha busco a la princesa Sakura y al príncipe Gaara-un hombre alto vestido al estilo hombre de negro con una largo abrigo negro, gafas oscuras y cabello plateado estaba frente a mi, el me dio un leve escalofrío lo mire y note que tenia dos maletines en las manos y tras de él había un Mustang negro del año, algo en él no andaba bien el soltó uno de los maletines y me extendió la mano iba a dársela pero Sakura tomo mi mano en su lugar.

Sasuke no lo toques!- dijo parándose frente a mi y retrocediendo un poco hasta casi quedar pegada a mi pecho - qué quieres guerra? -en su tono de voz podía notar algo de enojo y en el modo que apretaba mi mano pude notar que este tipo no le caía bien, él sonrió de medio lado y lentamente se quitó los lentes dejando ver unos perturbadores ojos rojo sangre.

princesa no me vea así yo ya no estoy en su contra y por favor llamame Kakashi-dijo tomando el maletín que había dejado en el suelo y auto invitándose dentro de la casa, con cada paso que él daba sakura retrocedia y yo la imitaba para que no chocara conmigo.

hice una pregunta que quieres?- pregunto nuevamente de manera autoritaria el sonrió levemente y se detuvo.

su padre me envió tal vez no lo sepa pero soy el encargado en los asuntos de dioses en el mundo humano y debo entregarles algunas cosas- dijo tranquilamente pero aun así sakura no dejaba de apretar levemente mi mano detrás de ella- también he traído regalos como ofrenda de paz -dijo sentándose en uno de los muebles de la sala de estar. Sakura no se movió simplemente lo miraba como esperando que él sacara un arma y nos atacará.

Regalos ?- esta vez escuche la voz de Gaara volteé y estaba parado al pie de las escaleras su idioma corporal demostraba que estaba tenso pero su semblante estaba muy sereno - otra capa envenenada ?- preguntó de manera sarcástica mientras se sentaba frente a él - te advierto que somos inmune al veneno de quimera, lo digo por si lo vuelves a intentar que ahora seamos semidioses no significa que podrás matarnos fácilmente- dijo acomodándose en el sillón, el volteo a vernos a Sakura y a mi y nos hizo una señal con la cabeza para acercarnos.

Sakura sin soltar mi mano se acercó y se sentó en el sillón más lejano a él me senté junto a ella, y me soltó lentamente y puso ambas manos en sus rodillas.

Sakura por favor relájate no voy a hacerles daño- dijo el hombre colocando ambos maletines en la mesa de café ella lo miró un momento.

ojalá pudiera creerte, pero ya sabes me conocen por desconfiar de quienes me traicionan y tratan de matarme - dijo apretando levemente sus rodillas.

se que te traicione, confiaste en mí y yo no supe retribuir esa confianza pero te aseguro que me he reformado - el hombre parecía un poco deprimido mientras hablaba y le dedicaba toda su atención a Sakura, la mire por el rabillo del ojo y ella Ya no estaba tan tensa pero aún así se veía desconfiada.

ahora soy un semidiós así que no tengo la fuerza para derrotarte de nuevo y lo sabes- dijo mirándolo fijamente- pero eso no me importa, traicionarnos nuevamente será tu fin, porque juro te arrancare miembro por miembro y te usare para mis experimentos entiendes?-dijo adquiriendo nuevamente esa calma aterradora de la noche anterior- esta vez padre no te salvare y me importa un bledo que seas un Dios terrenal, estoy debilitada pero en ese entonces también y aun asi te vencí - dijo en un tono sepulcral mente frío, lo mire y ahora él era el que estaba tenso

juro mi lealtad a ti Sakura, se que tomara un tiempo pero me reivindicare y me ganaré nuevamente tu confianza - dijo para dibujarse una especie de X en el pecho cerca del corazón, hubo un breve momento de total silencio, nadie hablaba, nadie se movía.

bueno ya dejemos este asunto de lado y muéstranos nuestros regalos- Gaara fue quien rompió el silencio el hombre pareció salir de un trance y volvió a sonreír.

es cierto, bueno sus majestades este mundo es mucho más complicado que el nuestro aquí la gente necesita una gran cantidad de documentos para considerarse miembro de la sociedad asi que empezare - dijo abriendo el primer maletín y sacando de este dos carteras una femenina y otra masculina- estas son carteras aquí están los documentos básicos de identidad de cada uno- dijo parándose y entregándoles a cada uno las propias- en estas están sus pasaportes, identificación y licencias de conducir más dos tarjetas una de crédito y otra de débito la contraseña esta en un papel que deje dentro es secreta así que no de la digan a nadie - dijo volviendo a tomar asiento y sacando un par de documentos del maletín el los organizó y luego me miro - señor Uchiha debo aclararle que el hecho de que tengan licencias de conducir no significa que sepan hacerlo lo hacemos para evitarles papeleos ya que los dioses no tiene la paciencia para hacer ese tipo de cosas por nada del mundo les deje manejar sin antes haberles enseñado entendida que no queremos tragedias- dijo para luego volver a ver sus documentos, (nota mental estos dos no deben manejar ) - lo siguiente a partir de hoy serán Sakura y Gaara Haruno estudiantes de intercambio de Alemania y esta es su casa hogar durante su tiempo aqui en America - explico colocando unos documentos sobre la mesa con las fotos de ellos dos.

espera mis padres no están no puedo meter a dos personas a la casa de esa manera sin que ellos lo aprueben… no quiero sonar extraño ni nada pero esta es su casa - explique mirándolo él se limitó a sonreír

no se preocupe ayer nos comunicamos con sus padres y ellos están encantados de tener a dos estudiantes prodigio de Alemania en su hogar lamentablemente no podrán volver antes de su viaje pero me aseguraron que usted junto al servicio cuidarán bien de ellos- dijo sorprendiéndome un poco y otra duda surgió.

espera y para que esto funcione no tendrían ellos que hablar alemán por lo menos?- pregunte haciendo uso de lo obvio.

Ich kenne Deutsch yo hablo alemán- voltee a ver a sakura que había dicho algo que no entendí pero me sonó a alemán, Kakashi sonrió y me miró.

los dioses tenemos como habilidad primaria hablar y entender todas las lenguas del universo no te preocupes por eso - explicó sacando otros papeles- ambos están aquí por el programa de música, Sakura tu tocaras el piano, Gaara tu el violín ok ?- ellos solo asintieron y el volvio a buscar otra cosa en el maletín y esta vez sacó dos celulares inteligentes marca apple modelo X, uno dorado y uno negro y volvió a pararse para entregarlos- estos son teléfonos inteligentes ya tiene todo lo que ustedes necesitan y mi numero y el del señor Uchiha en marcado rápido se que en su vida han visto algo como esto así que no los toquen mucho hasta que el señor uchiha les enseñe cómo usarlos - dijo volviendo a sentarse, observe a ambos y miraban los teléfonos como si fueran cosas de otra galaxia.

que clase de arma es esta-preguntó sakura sacudiendo el teléfono de una manera muy brusca hasta que casi lo lanzó, por suerte logre atraparlo y no se lo devolví.

esto no es un arma y tampoco algo para que puedas estar batiendo como si fuera un juguete- explique un poco molesto.

si no es un arma es un juguete - esta vez fue Gaara quien habló, tocaba el teléfono con un dedo por la parte de atrás como si tratara de que hiciera algo, vi a Kakashi y él me sonrió.

tienes mucho trabajo galán- dijo entregandome las cajas de los celulares- aja lo siguiente- dijo volviendo a sentarse- en ambas carteras ahí dos tarjetas como ya dije una de débito y otra de crédito, traten de no usar la de crédito hasta que sepan las repercusiones y la responsabilidad que amerita- dije de manera muy seria- las de débito son suyas en ambas hay diez mil dólares de manera individual, estos es para que se compren todo lo que necesiten, mensualmente ambos recibirán cinco mil dólares para sus gastos estos primeros diez son porque no tienen nada aquí y deben abastecerse- volteo a verme- encargate de que no desperdicien el dinero y que compren cosas necesarias, pueden comprarse cosas que les gusten pero no dejes que derrochen el dinero. ok?- asentí lentamente, estaba un poco choqueado ya que estos dos no llevaban ni un dia aqui y ya ganaban más de lo que yo ganaba en mi trabajo.

Vi como él cerraba el primer maletín y abría el segundo este a diferencia del primero emano un intenso haz de luz apenas se abrió, el metió las manos y sacó un anillos de hombre con un emblema en forma de pluma de pavo real la cinta era de oro y el borde del emblema parecía ser de oro también, tenía gemas incrustadas de colores azules, verdes y rojos, parecía ser normal pero emitía un brillo impresionante casi mágico el miro a Gaara y le hizo una señal para que se acercara.

para lograr su despertar más rápido los enviaremos a cumplir pruebas en las cuales necesitarán todo el poder que tengan- dijo colocando el anillo en la palma de Gaara- no se que control tengan de sus poderes ahora que son semidioses así que estas armas sagradas los ayudaran a canalizar mejor su poder.

dijo volviendo al maletín y tomando otro pero este era un collar, tenia el emblema de una luna creciente con un sol entre sus puntas, este al igual que el de Gaara era de oro pero justo en el centro del sol había una joya larga de un color azul muy intenso y en el centro de la luna una pequeña esfera negra el se acerco a Sakura y se lo colocó en la palma de la mano.

muerte y yo las creamos apenas supimos que vendrían, pido que por favor las acepten como una disculpa de nuestra parte- dijo alejándose un poco de ellos- la joya roja que está en tu anillo Gaara es un rubí forjado en el fuego del inframundo y las azules son fragmentos de una aguamarina que la reina de las sirenas nos dio para ti- dijo para luego ver a Sakura- para ti que eres como el sol para la magia buscamos una gema que pudiera resistir todas las magias que dominas, y el topacio azul de la atlantis nos pareció la mejor opción, la joya negra es una obsidiana que extraje de mi propia lanza juntas te permitirán controlar tu poder y ambas resistirán tu magia cuando logres tu despertar así que podrás usar el arma incluso después, tu tambien Gaara.

volvió a sentarse y los miró durante unos minutos ambos hermanos se quedaron observando lo que les habían dado completamente inexpresivos, el ambiente se había tornado tenso y podía ver algo de nerviosismo en Kakashi.

esta bien los aceptamos - dijo sakura sin quitar la vista del collar - solo porque has jurado lealtad y le debo una a muerte - dijo poniéndose el collar gaara la imitó con el anillo y Kakashi respiro aliviado.

gracias por aceptarlos - dijo para cerrar el maletín, tomar ambos y levantarse - bueno primero señor uchiha me tome la molestia de contactar a todo el personal de la casa y darles el dia libre para que no parezca un poco sospechoso les informe. que hoy llegaron los estudiantes del extranjero así que no se preocupe por informarles mañana, segundo estudiaran es su misma institución académica así que deben ir hoy mismo a comprar los uniformes y todo lo que sea necesario empezaran el lunes - volteo a verlos a ellos - tienen un plazo de dos semanas para adaptarse a este mundo después del plazo les enviare su primera misión via email deben estar listos el señor uchiha debe ir con ustedes a todas las misiones pero no deben dejar que le pase nada entendido - lo mire por un segundo, estaba a punto de preguntarle pero también recordé que el niño me había dicho algo parecido, los mire y ellos asintieron - a sí por cierto - abrió su abrigo y de no se donde o como rayos sacó tres bolsas y las puso sobre la mes de cafe- en las bolsas marrones ahi ropa de este mundo para que usen hoy y en la bolsa azul ahi comida para que desayunen ya que la chef de la casa no vendar- dijo para darse la vuelta y caminar hasta la puerta.

Sakura se levanto rápidamente y lo tomó del brazo el volteo a verla inexpresivo y pude ver como apretó su agarre en su brazo.

tu sabes por qué padre nos envio aqui no?- pregunto en un tono completamente autoritario el volvio a sonreir y se volteo hacia ella.

lamento no ser de utilidad en este caso pero no, no tengo ni idea de por que su padre los envió tan pronto y debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo no creo que estén listos Para despertar su máximo poder y creo que corren el riesgo de perder el control pero no puedo hacer nada esto fue decisión de su padre y no puedo hacer nada al respecto- dijo mirándola fijamente sin soltarse de su agarre, ella lo miro y lo soltó lentamente retrocedió dos paso y se abrazó a sí misma.

bueno… Gracias por todo y por tu ayuda- dijo sin mirarlo - y también por los regalos… también dale las gracias a muerte- el se acerco un poco a ella, tomo su mano le dio un beso y hizo una reverencia.

es un honor para mi servirla- dijo para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo negro.

que demonios fue todo eso?- no pude evitar preguntar ya que enserio estaba desconcertado.

qué fue lo que no entendiste?- pregunto gaara sin verme.

quien carajo es ese tipo y por qué demonios me decía señor tengo diecisiete señor es mi padre!- exclamé molesto vi como sakura caminó hasta mi y se paró frente a mí, muy cerca.

sentiste un escalofrío cuando lo viste?- pregunto a lo cual solo afirme con la cabeza- cuando veas a alguien así y sientas escalofrios no le des la mano no dejes que te toque, eres un humano si hubieras tomado su mano habrías muerto- dijo algo molesta yo retrocedí un poco para hacer un poco de espacio entre ella y yo y la mire a los ojos.

perdon no sabia- dije un poco incomodo, ella suspiro y me miro.

no te preocupes no sabias… no estoy molesta contigo solo me preocu _ digo…. este yo solo… te lo aclaro no los toques- dijo alejándose un poco ella también.

y quien era el?- volví a preguntar ya calmado.

haz escuchado hablar de los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis? - pregunto Gaara levantándose del mueble yo lo mire un poco incrédulo y el afirmo- pues ese era Guerra o mejor conocido como Kakashi dios de la guerra terrenal- dijo acercándose a la bolsa con comida y sacando lo que parecía una caja de hamburguesa

los jinetes del apocalipsis tienen una maldición que implica que si los toca un mortal éste morirá de la causa de su nombre nunca debes tocarlos - dijo Sakura también hurgando en la bolsa y sacando otra caja de hamburguesa.

osea que estamos cerca del apocalipsis- pregunte sentándome de golpe sacando una hamburguesa también de la bolsa y esperando a que dijeran que no

eso solo destino lo sabe, ellos se llamarán jinetes del apocalipsis pero llevan vagando por esta tierra desde mucho antes de que ustedes los humanos existieran que su nombre tenga la palabra apocalipsis no significa que el mundo se va a terminar- dijo Gaara mirando de una manera extraña la hamburguesa- soy yo o estas... hamburguesas de tu mundo son muy pequeñas.

lo mire sorprendido pues el tenia una hamburguesa gigante de triple carne con bacon extra queso y todos los vegetales que una hamburguesa podría llevar y por si fuera poco una super mega ultra ración de papas fritas, mire a sakura y ella tenia exactamente lo mismo pero aun así la veía como si fuera una cosa insignificante.

después de quince minutos entendí que esas hamburguesas si eran insignificantes pero ellos al parecer los dioses tenía un apetito monstruoso pues no solo había acabado con la super hamburguesa en menos de tres minutos sino que resultaba que en la bolsa habían dos mas y tambien las devoraron como si no fuera nada.

bueno debo decir que tal vez sean pequeñas pero sabían a gloria, hermana recuerdame que cuando regresemos debemos llevar de estas - dijo mirando a sakura ella comía sus papas tranquilamente después de haber devorado dos hamburguesas, note que tenia algo de salsa en la cara y no se porque me hacerque a quitarla, al hacerlo de algún modo terminé muy cerca de su rostro y ella me miró a los ojos y me sonrió.

sabes sasuke eres muy guapo-ella me tomó de la barbilla y se acercó un poco más- sabes hasta ahora has sido muy gentil con nosotros, debería recompensarse no crees?- seguido de esto ella se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, sentí como si todo mi cuerpo se calentaba y muchos fuegos artificiales explotaban en mi estómago seguido de esto sentí un gran ardor en toda mi cara y di un paso atrás, ella solo me sonrio y volvio a comer sus papas tranquilamente voltee a ver a Gaara él nos quedo mirando un rato y luego me miró.

que?... no me mires yo no te voy a besar eso es cosa de ella.

_CONTINUARA_


	5. Chapter 5 comprar, los humanos

cap 5 compras, el mundo de los humanos

SASUKE.

después de comer y de la cuestión del beso ambos hermanos tomaron sus respectivas bolsas, todo lo que kakashi les dio y dijeron que irían a cambiarse, me quede estático un segundo aun sintiéndome un poco exaltado era la primera vez en toda mi vida que mi cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera a un simple beso, tarde unos segundos más en recuperarme y mire a la mesa de café tome las cajas de hamburguesas y las metí en la bolsa para botarla pero en eso note que ambos habían dejado los celulares en la mesa, di un largo suspiro y los guarde en mi bolsillo por lo que veía literalmente tendría que enseñarles cómo funcionaba el mundo, fui hasta la cocina y bote la bolsa camine hasta el refri y tome un poco de agua, subí a mi cuarto me di una ducha rápida y me vestí ya que había quedado claro que Sakura y Gaara querían salir, me puse una camisa negra unos jeans de mezclilla claro y tome un abrigo, estábamos en pleno otoño pero tenía el presentimiento que no era necesario un gran abrigo hoy tome mis cosas, mis llaves, mi cartera y mi teléfono, las guarde en mis bolsillos y salí del cuarto al caminar por el pasillo noté a Gaara sosteniendo la puerta del cuarto que le había dado a Sakura, se movía de una manera extraña como si quisiera ir el baño, el volteo de repente y sonrió al verme, yo estaba un poco sorprendido pues verlo con una camisa color vinotinto un abrigo verde, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis era muy diferente a la impresión que había dado ayer, el me hizo una señal con la mano para que me acercara y yo camine hasta el.

hey Sasuke necesito que me ayudes, Sakura por accidente rompió la cerradura de la puerta y ahora no se mantiene cerrada ella se está cambiando y me pidió el favor que la mantuviera cerrada pero necesito con carácter de urgencia utilizar el baño por favor podrías sostenerla un momento?- preguntó sin esperar a que respondiera tomó una de mis manos y la puso sobre la ahora floja cerradura y salió corriendo, me quede impresionado mirando la cerradura ya que no solo estaba rota estaba aplastada del otro lado ( no puedo creerlo llevan una mañana aquí y ya rompieron algo) me dije un poco divertido de cierto modo me lo esperaba,

Pasó un minuto y escuche un leve toque detrás de la puerta la solté y está se abrió dejándome ver a una Sakura con una camisa blanca que decía "batgirl", está estaba por dentro de un short de mezclilla negro que apenas y le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, bajo este había unas largas medias de malla que cubrían toda sus piernas y unas botas altas azul marino estilo militar que llegaban poco antes de las rodillas en el brazo tenía un abrigo vinotinto y su cabello está recogido en una cola alta pero en su cara varios mechones rebeldes se escapaban enmarcando su rostro, ella no tenía maquillaje pero creo que ella era de esas personas que nunca en su vida lo necesitaría, sus pestañas ya eran largas, rizadas y oscuras, sus ojos eran grandes y sus pestañas parecían enmarcar perfectamente sus ojos Yam brillantes, no tenía ojeras ni imperfecciones en el rostro como si nunca en su vida hubiera sufrido de acné en sus mejillas tenía un leve rubor rosa natural que le daba vida a su tez pálida, unas pequeñas pecas rojizas que le daban un toque tierno, justo debajo de su ojo derecho en su mejilla había un pequeño lunar, al verme ella me sonrió mostrando un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda y si no fuera suficientes sus carnosos pero a la vez delicados labios tenían un color cereza muy lindo definitivamente ella no necesitaba maquillaje su rostro era digno de una diosa ( recuerda que lo es ) me recordé a mi tratando de salir de ese pequeño trance en el que ella me había atrapado

Sasuke… como me veo- pregunto saliendo de lleno del cuarto y dando una vuelta frente a mi, ella me quedo mirando un momento expectante pero creo no pude decir nada- no me queda ?- preguntó mirándose a sí misma en lo cual pude reaccionar

noo no no es eso creo que te queda hermoso… di_digo te te ves genial! - estaba un poco sorprendido por mi propia incapacidad de hablar claramente ( qué demonios te pasa Sasuke ni que fuera la primera vez, que ves una chica hermosa ) me recordé a mi mismo tratando de recomponerme pero al notar su mirada sobre mi sentí como si un millón de hormigas recorrieran todo mi cuerpo.

qué lindo eres Sasuke - dijo colgándose un pequeño bolso en forma de oso panda al hombro

lindo bolso- dije mirando al cómico bolso ella lo tomó más detalladamente y me miró con una amplia sonrisa.

a que es lindo- afirmó sonriendo- Kakashi será molesto y puede que esté aún un poco enojada con él pero siempre a sabido bien las cosas que me gustan dijo volviendo a soltar el bolso- eso volvió a despertar mi curiosidad y decidí preguntar.

por qué el trato de hacerte daño? - pregunté recordando que él había tratado de envenenarla con una capa creó,

por tonto- dijo mirando a otro lado- en ese tiempo los druidas lo invocaban seguido para pedirle favores, ellos pensaban que yo al ser la diosa de la magia en lugar de darles poder se los quitaba así que lo engañaron para que pensara que yo planeaba matarle- dijo en un tono algo deprimido - en ese entonces el sabía que no podía retarme así que en mi cumpleaños me regaló una capa rociada con veneno de quimera, yo confiaba mucho en él así que no dude en ponérmela al verla pero él no esperaba que el veneno hiciera reacción tan rápido y al segundo en me comenzó a quemar mi piel prácticamente se descubrió solo -dijo mirándome con una expresión muy fría- rompí sus piernas he iba a matarlo por traidor pero mi padre y mis hermanos me detuvieron y decidieron interrogarlo, él dijo que los druidas le habían confesado que planeaba matarlo…. al final padre aclaró que los mentirosos eran los druidas y perdonó la vida de Kakashi pero lo Beto de Olimpos durante mil años o hasta que yo le permita volver a entrar.

to pensaba que los dioses eran inmortales- dije un poco confundido ella volvió a sonreír y me tomó de la mano haciendo que todo dentro de mi volviera a temblar

lo somos de una manera teórica, no envejecemos ni enfermamos, y vivimos un plazo mínimo de mil años, pero si podemos morir lo que ocurre es que a diferencia de los mortales nuestras almas no van al inframundo a ser pulgadas o recompensadas para volver a nacer sino que simplemente decidimos que queremos hacer o renacemos como dios con una nueva esencia y algunos recuerdos y sentimientos de nuestra vida anterior o renacemos como humanos y el dios interno vive dentro de una nueva conciencia hasta que o la forma humana muere de manera terrenal o el humano despierta el dios en él… a eso se le llama renacer de un dios y es algo complicado de explicar pues cuando un humano despierta el dios y entra en contacto consciente con ese ser ese humano pasa a ser un semidios y al morir volverá al mundo de los dioses con las dos conciencia fundidas, es un proceso extraño y complicado en ninguna de mis vidas lo e experimentado pero mi padre dice que es una experiencia enriquecedora para el dios - explicó de manera animada mientras bajábamos nuevamente las escaleras, al llegar al primer piso ella miró en todas direcciones y luego me miró- esté donde está la cocina me gustaría beber agua- eso me recordó que no les había mostrado la casa más allá de la sala de estar el primer baño del piso de arriba y sus habitaciones, la guié hasta la cocina y mamor hasta la alacena donde tomé dos vasos de vidrio serví un poco de agua y le entregue uno.

cuando regresemos de hacer las comprar le mostraré toda la casa es un poco confusa al principio pero con el tiempo se acostumbran - expliqué para luego tomar un poco de agua.

no te preocupes Sakura y yo estamos acostumbrados a los laberintos- dijo Gaara apareciendo por el umbral de la cocina y mirando curioso- qué linda es esta cocina tiene un estilo único, me encanta la madera blanca y el mármol, pero creo que hacen falta algunas plantas un toque verde siempre ayuda a dar vida y atrae serenidad- dijo sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la isla y quitándole el vaso de agua a Sakura, está lo fulmino con la mirada pero luego sonrió de una manera traviesa, luego chasqueo los dedos y repentinamente dentro del vaso apareció una pequeña lagartija de un color verde intenso este bebió un poco pero al notar la lagartija escupió el agua y está le salió también por la nariz casi que ahogo de risa, comencé a torcer al igual que el pero no podía contener la risa.

Jajajajjajaja ahí tienes tú toque verde hermanito - dijo tratando de contener la risa al igual que yo y quitándole el vaso a su hermano, metió la mano dentro de este y saco a la pequeña lagartija que increíblemente se veía tranquila- ho amiguita lamento haberte usado para mi jugarreta y que mi hermano haya sido tan grosero - dijo para pararse de la silla dirigirse a una ventana que estaba abierta junto a la nevera la colocó ahí y la lagartija simplemente se fue de una manera tranquila.

puedes hablar con las lagartijas?-pregunté sorprendido Sakura volvió a reír y me miró.

puedo hablar y entender todos los idiomas y lenguas incluso el de los animales, claro que esa lagartija estaba en shock ya que la transporte muy repentinamente así que no a dicho nada solo a escuchado lo que le e dicho y aceptado mi disculpa - dijo regresando a su silla, Gaara seguía tosiendo, volteo a ver a Sakura con cara de enojo y la apuntó con el dedo.

esto no se va a quedar así hermanita me voy a vengar.

suerte con eso - dijo para luego hacer algo que más que sorprenderme me preocupo, volvió a chasquear los dedos y el vaso literalmente levitando llegó al lavaplatos el agua se abrió y la esponja lo estrujó para luego enjuagarlo y ponerlo a un lado, quede mirando sorprendido y luego voltee a verla.

Sakura lo que haces es increíble y lo digo porque en serio creo que con todo lo que he visto ya he logrado acostumbrarme un poco pero no puedes hacer eso frente a las demás personas en este mundo la magia o lo que sea qué haces no existe más que en cuentos de hadas debes tener cuidado cómo y frente a quien uses tus poderes pues no van a reaccionar tranquilamente se van a asustar y_

los humanos dan miedo cuando se asustan- dijeron al unísono los gemelos los mire y solo afirme con la cabeza Sakura se removió un poco en su asiento.

yo… no usarla tanto-dijo mirando abajo de inmediato sentí un pinchazo de culpa y decidí aclararlo un poco.

no es que no la uses solo hazlo de manera discreta que las personas no lo noten ni lo vean… como ejemplo cómo secaste tu ropa anoche no puedes hacer eso frente a nadie, créeme que si no entre en pánico fue porque ya estaba comenzando a mentalizarme - ella volvió a mirarme y así tío levemente.

va a morir en su vida a echo algo sin la ayuda de su magia probablemente la descubrirán lo mejor que puedes hacer hermanita es ver si olvidae totalum aún funciona -dijo burlón Gaara ya recuperado de la broma de su hermana.

cállate patán puedo vivir un día sin magia además solo tengo que usarla de manera discreta cosa que no es imposible, por lo general para cosas simples solo tengo que chasquear los dedos solo sería evidente si fuera un conjuro de mayor nivel, estoy segura que nadie se va a dar cuenta cuando use mi magia- dijo confiada los mire discutir un poco más durante un par de minutos hasta que otra pregunta surgió en mi mente.

tengo curiosidad he visto a Sakura hacer magia y una gran cantidad de trucos… pero no a ti Gaara, no puedes hacer magia como ella?- pregunto curioso el me miro y sonrió.

no, como Sakura no. Como ya sabes ella es el dios de la magia y el poder dentro de ella se encuentra un don llamado sol infinito que significa que ella puede contener, crear, y usar todo el poder y la magia que desee, en cambio yo soy el dios de la fertilidad y el amor en mi se encuentra el don alfil de la vida yo puedo guiar espíritus y crear nuevas vidas mis elementos mágicos son amor y Naturaleza puedo hacer muchos hechizos mágicos de esos elementos pero nada increíble si son otros dones, si tratara de hacer un gran conjuro de otro don o elemento tal vez. Saldría pero no tan bien como alguien de ese don y probablemente me cansaría de manera muy innecesaria, suelo usar la magia básica para hacer tareas cotidiana como lavar mis trastes como mi hermana acaba de demostrar pero no usó la magia con tanta frecuencia como ella, suelo emplearla en mis responsabilidades- explicó parándose de la silla acercándose a una maceta seca que estaba en la ventana y con solo chasquear los dedos de esta creció un pequeño brote que al cabo de unos segundo comenzó a crecer hasta convertirse en un pequeño bonsai lleno de vida y con pequeñas florecillas blancas, abrí los ojos com impresion y el sonrio- tambien tengo la habilidad de ver el hilo rojo que une a las almas gemelas, no en un sentido tan literal pero se cuando alguien está destinado a alguien, me explico? - dijo sonriendo a lo cual sentí mucha curiosidad

quien es mi alma gemela?- pregunté casi por inercia el sonrió y se inco de hombros.

que pueda verlas no significa que deba revelarlas es mejor ver cómo las cosas se desenvuelve… pero te daré una pista- dijo sonriendo- sé observador está tan cerca que podrías rozarla con los dedos.- dijo para sonreír y callar.

si y tambien tiene la habilidad de hacer terribles bromas y decir muchas mentiras con respecto a eso - esta vez fue sakura quien habló parándose repentinamente del taburete tomando sus cosas y caminando hasta la entrada pude notar en su voz algo de enojo y nervios pero no estaba seguro- será mejor que marchemos el dia en tu mundo suele ser corto y hay mucho que quiero ver -dijo dandonos la espalda pero antes creí verla ruborizada , voltee a ver a Gaara y él me miró también.

eso no es verdad suelo ser muy honesto con respecto a las almas destinadas - dijo para seguir el camino que tomó su hermana y salir de la cocina, yo solo me quede mirando por donde se fueron tratando de ver si me había perdido de algo tras un minuto de pensar me rendí y llegue a la conclusión de que ambos hermanos eran muy extraños.

al llegar a la sala ambos me esperaban yo les gia nuevamente hasta mi auto, ellos solo se montaron esta vez Gaara en frente y Sakura atrás y pasado unos minutos después de salir de la residencia pude notar que el silencio terminará pronto.

como se llama esta cosa, en sí que es, entiendo que es un medio de transporte y veo que funciona con… combustibles fósiles cosa que por sí creo que no es nada ventajoso para el ambiente pero ya que, para qué sirve la palanca, como haces que este tan cálido si afuera hace tanto frío sin una piedra mágica de fuego, y para qué sirve ese botón?- no me esperaba semejante bombardeo todas esas preguntas había prevenido de ambos hermanos casi al unísono como si tuvieran la misma mente los mire un poco sorprendido por el rabillo del ojo pero luego me relaje de nuevo.

esto se llama auto es lo que nosotros los humanos usamos como medio de transporte terrestre, si funciona con petróleo el cual procesan en gasolina para darle vida el motor, se que no es bueno para el ambiente pero es la única fuente de energía constante y confiable que tenemos por el momento con la fuerza para alimentar algo de este tamaño pero estoy seguro que con los años encontraremos mejores métodos, la palanca sirve para cambiar a varias modalidades como avanzar, retroceder etc, tiene muchas aplicaciones entre ellas la calefacción eso emplea la expulsión de aire caliente a través de varias rejillas de ventilación interna y por eso esta calido, no tengo idea de que es una piedra mágica de fuego y ese botón es el botón de la música -explique un poco divertido.

Ellos se miraron mutuamente y sin dudar o preguntar oprimieron el botón de inmediato comenzó a sonar That,s what I like Bruno Mars y fue tan cómico ver cómo ambos comenzaban a bailar con la cabeza ambos parecían no conocer la canción pero estaban muy de acuerdo con el ritmo, después de tres minutos más de conducir pronto llegaría a La Ciudadela y decidí verlos por el rabillo del ojo a ver cómo reaccionaban pues hasta el momento solo habían visto casas de la reciéndencia y salimos por atrás por el camino turístico como le solía decir mi hermano así qué no habían visto el pequeño pueblo pasamos una curvar y la ciudad apareció frente a nosotros ñere como ambos dejaban de mover sus cabezas y miraban atentamente a la ciudad fue un poco raro al ver que ninguno dijo nada pero tal vez sería que estaban concentrados viéndola. Pasados unos minutos ya me había adentrado en La Ciudadela y aún reinaba el silencio conduje hasta un parqueo público y rente hasta las cuatro, estábamos en la zona comercial y había muchas tiendas por aquí el auto no sería necesario ambos hermanos salieron del auto casi en sincronía y pude notar que parecían tensos salí de este también decidí ver que tenían.

ocurre algo?-ellos voltearon a verme como dándose cuenta de mi presencia.

está ciudad es muy rara- dijo Gaara por fin hablando, Sakura pareció salir de su trance y olfateó un par de veces y luego me miró un poco confundida.

seguro que en tu mundo la gente no sabe de la magia ?-su pregunta me confundió pero simplemente volví a negar, ella se hinco de hombros restándole importancia corrió hasta mí tomó mi brazo y comenzó a jalarme a la salida - qué esperas? vamos quiero conocer todo, solo mira este sitio parece estar hecho de roca fundida, vidrio y metal que loco, y mira lo alto que es ese edificio se parece un poco a La Ciudadela de Pirco en Olimpos no crees Gaara ? -está lo dijo tomándolo a él también del brazo y comenzando a caminar hasta la salida del estacionamiento.

cruzamos la calle y los guíe al inicio de la zona comercial, ellos miraban todo pero no parecían demasiado sorprendidos o impresionados entramos en varias tiendas les enseñe a usar las tarjetas y compraron ropa, zapatos, accesorios, muebles, juguetes algunos hasta diría raros, una nueva cerradora para sakura, cosas de consumo personal y para la escuela, entramos en una librería y sakura compró algunos libros infantiles después un rato decidí ir a la tienda donde vendían uniformes para comprarlos, al llegar le dije al encargado el modelo del uniforme y de inmediato nos mostró los dos estilos masculino y femenino, sakura tomo uno y sin preguntar a nadie entró en el probador Gaara la siguió tomando el modelo masculino, rápidamente Gaara regreso el uniforme le quedaba bien y parecía estar cómodo, realmente no era raro el uniforme masculino consiste de pantalones de gabardina, camisa a botones de manga corta, una corbata azul, y un blazer negro con botones blanco y la insignia, era sencillo pero de buen ver cosa ventajosa para el que lo usa y la institución, pasaron los minutos y note que sakura aun no salia gaara parece haberse impacientando y sin ningún pudor entró en el mismo vestidor que su hermana quedé perplejo, pero no más que la cajera de la tienda que tenía la boca en el piso.

se puede saber que esperas?- se escuchó a través de la cortina.

no sé, creo que no me queda - se escuchó a sakura a través de esta luego un chasquido con la lengua y Gaara salió arrastrando a su hermana fuera, abrí bien los ojos por que a sakura definitivamente le quedaba ese uniforme, el uniforme femenino era algo similar a diferencia que en vez de pantalones era falda una a cuadros azul claro que iba desde la cintura hasta la mitad del muslo, la corbata era negra y el blazer era mucho más ajustado en la zona de las caderas y con un embotonado militar, el uniforme le quedaba genial comprobando mi teoría de que a sakura todo le quedaba genial.

vez mira como te ve eso significa que te ves buenorra ya relajate quitate el uniforme y vamos a comprar cosas para nuestros cuartos vi un par de cosas en una tienda al frente que me gustaría comprar- dijo gaara sonriendo.

después de comprar las cosas al salir de la tienda se me cayó el recibo y al recogerlo me encontra cincuenta dólares en el piso los tome y mira en varia direcciones a ver si alguien los estaba buscando pero la gente pasaba completamente indiferente, sonreí contento por mi suerte y los guarde despues fuimos a varias tiendas más pero, pero de un momento a otro sakura freno en seco tomó mi brazo luego el de gaara y volteo no entendía a dónde nos llevaba hasta que mire el frente, toda la sangre regreso a mi rostro y sentí como este me ardía sakura nos estaba guiando a Victoria secrets trate de frenar y detenerla pero parecía que nada podía detenerla era como si esa pequeña chica tuviera más fuerza que yo mire a su hermano a ver si el sabia que hacer paro caminaba con cara de resignación me miró y negó dándome a entender que debía rendirme, al final no pude hacer nada para detenerla ya estaba dentro de la tienda de ropa y lencería femenina note como todos y cuando digo todos son todas las mujeres de la tienda voltearon a vernos, unas sonrojadas, otras solo se reían, otras nos miraban con caras raras yo solo me quede parado junto a Gaara y sakura por fin volteó a vernos.

comprare ropa interior, voy a deambular un rato por la tienda ustedes son libres de quedarse aquí esperándome vuelvo en un rato diviértanse- dijo para adentrarse más en territorio femenino y abandonarnos a nuestra suerte no pasó ni un minuto y Gaara se acerco a uno de los gabinetes con bragas.

crees que este me quede bien?- dijo mostrandome una brasileña roja diminuta, no pude evitar reír y él también.

creo que tu hermana no le avergüenza traernos a este tipo de lugares- dije un poco divertido el sonrió y afirmó.

mi hermana y la vergüenza son dos personas que jamás se conocieron - dijo burlón tomando otra braga de color azul y estirándola un poco.- esto me llena de recuerdos- dijo lanzando la braga al montón- de chicos solíamos jugar con nuestra ropa interior y zapatos diciendo que éramos los dioses de la ropa interior - él sonrió al decir esto y tomo una braga verde y se la entregó a una señora que nos miraba feo, la mujer mayor pareció indignarse pero apenas vio a Gaara a la cara se puso roja y simplemente se fue caminando.

creo que le gustas a la señora- dije divertido el me miro y me guiñó un ojo.

causo ese efecto en las damas siempre me ayuda a salir de líos - dijo divertido, esperamos unos minutos y pude ver a sakura caminar a nosotros con cuatro bolsas grandes de la tienda, mire las doce bolsas que yo tenía en las manos y las dieciocho que Gaara había dejado en el piso para comenzar a ver la ropa interior (tal vez debamos terminar por hay 0 me dije a mi mismo pensando que ya había sido demasiado y sin contar la cantidad de cosas que enviaron luego a la casa, salimos y note como sakura miro al cielo y luego volteo a verme.

sasuke ya estoy cansada ademas ya pasa del medio dia y tengo mucha hambre vamos a comer algo y volvamos a casa-sonreí pues casi había leído mi mente me acerque le quite las bolsas y asenti.

saben que es comida china?- ambos hermanos negaron lentamente voltee y comencé a caminar- más adelante hay un restaurante de comida china buenisimo, creo que les va a gustar venga- dije avanzando.

íbamos de vuelta al auto estaba contento habíamos comprado todo lo que ellos necesitan por ahora o por lo menos casi todo, había sido una mañana productiva apenas eran las dos y todo parecía ir genial y para mi buena suerte los gemelos se habían comportado mejor de lo que esperaba, Sakura se había ofrecido a llevar todas las bolsas con magia a lo cual me negué rotundamente motivo por el cual Gaara y yo estábamos cargados de bolsas y ella únicamente una sola bolsa, pero a pesar de eso me sentía feliz ambos hermanos parecían contentos y por alguna razon sentia como si hubiera completado una gran labor con éxito, todo iba bien hasta que vi como un hombre pasó corriendo junto a nosotros tomó el bolso de una señora mayor que estaba frente a nosotros y salió corriendo, la mujer claramente grito pero pero lo que menos me gusto fue ver como sakura salió corriendo tras al sujeto.

SAKURA.

Todo era perfecto había sido un día tan divertido el mundo de los humanos era tan distinto al mío pero aun así de algún modo guardaban una gran similitud, todos los humanos que había conocido hasta el momento resultaron muy amables o en el peor de los casos muy educados, claro que en este mundo la magia no era usada en publico pero ya había comprobado que muchas hadas vivían en este mundo camufladas entre los humanos y muchas de estas me habían dicho cosas como no usar magia frente a los humanos, sasuke me había enseñado y mostrado muchísimas cosas hoy y simplemente no sabía cómo agradecerle, el de verdad me hacia darme cuenta que los humanos no eran tan malos como se escuchaba siempre en olimpos yo siempre había oído que eran mentirosos, agresivos, y destructivos, y debido a las constantes guerras de su mundo no dudaba en creer eso pero ahora me daba cuenta que no todos eran así, personas como sasuke vivían en este mundo y eso me motiva a proteger este mundo y el orden en él como pudiera mientras estuviera aquí ya vería el cómo hacerlo pero ahora solo quería volver y hacerle muchas preguntas a sasuke Estábamos cerca del lugar donde habíamos dejado la cosa… digo el auto de Sasuke podía sentir la presencia de mi hermano detras de mi asi que no planeaba voltear a verlo, sabia que si lo hacía me sentiría culpable por haberlos engañados para que llevaran las bolsas.

ya estábamos cerca pero de un momento a otro vi a un sujeto correr tomar el bolso de una mujer algo mayor y salir corriendo, no lo pensé ni dos segundo y corrí tras de él si algo odiaba era a los ladrones y definitivamente no permitiría que un simple ladrón se saliera con la suya frente a mi

detente ahora te lo advierto devuelve eso y ríndete por tu propia cuenta ahora mismo porque si te atrapo te are llorar cabron!- grite mientras lo perseguía,

definitivamente estaba mucho más débil pues en un caso normal ya lo habría alcanzado no estaba muy lejos tres metros me separaban de él, definitivamente el sujeto era rápido trato de escapar en zic zac cosa que no lo menciono no lo perdería de vista, el giro en una esquina, lo seguí y me encontré con un largo pasillo y un enorme muro al final no había escapatoria por lo que significaba que el cobarde se había escondido, entre mas para encontrarlo pero cuando ya estaba casi al fondo note una puerta y salió el cabrón seguido de varios tipos más.

esta es la niña bonita que me seguia, quien lo diria dos premios por el precio de uno- el tipo de verdad que era feo, era moreno, calvo, tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla, y llevaba lentes oscuros que no le quedaban y los tipos con él no eran mejores todos vestían de una manera muy ridícula con camisetas y pantalones caídos dejando ver su ropa interior

jajajajajajajajajajaja- no pude evitarlo realmente se vean graciosos rei durante unos minutos hasta que por fin me calme, al verlos parecían realmente enojados- vamos chicos me van a decir que no se ven graciosos? sólo mírense- dije señalandolos en general.

pequeña perra te mostraré algo de que burlarte - dijo uno muy flaco acercándose a mí dejé que llegara y tomó mi muñeca de manera brusca y se puso muy serca de mi- eres de verdad muy linda nos vamos a divertir mucho conti_

tu aliento apesta y no puedo creer que me tocaras mortal pudrete- retorcí un poco mi muñeca y agarre su mano de la misma forma que el tenia la mia aplique un poco de fuerza hasta escuchar al crack y de la nada el sujeto se tiró al piso y comenzó a llorar y rodar- que lloron, parte cabron, no querías divertirte?.

le di una patada en el estómago, trate de que no fuera muy fuerte pero creo que falle pues voló y chocó contra dos de sus amigos que corrían hasta mi, detras de estos salieron otras dos y note que ambos tenían pequeños cuchillos,iba a usar y hechizo para desarmarlos pero recordé que sasuke me había dicho que no usara magia frente a los humanos así que simplemente espere a que llegaran y en el momento que iban a darme con los cuchillitos salte, caí detrás de ellos voltee los tome a ambos de las cabezas y se las estrelle entre ellos, ambos cayeron inconscientes y me gire por el sujeto que había robado el bolso él me apuntaba con una cosa similar a la que habían usado contra sasuke anoche pero a diferencia del otro chico este temblaba mucho.

perra que eres?- pregunto el humano, podía ver su miedo cosa que me dio una buena idea, le dedique mi mejor sonrisa...

soy tu peor pesadilla humano- literalmente se meo en los pantalones soltó la cosa con la que me apuntaba el bolso y salió corriendo dentro del lugar donde había salido tome el bolso de la mujer rápidamente lo sacudi y comencé a caminar a la entrada del callejón miraba el bolso para ver si no había sufrido ningún daño.

sakura detrás de ti!-

vi a sasuke correr hasta mi, le iba a mostrar que tenía el bolso pero repentinamente sentí un gran dolor en el costado seguido de un intenso calor, sentía que presionaba voltee a ver y el mismo cobarde de ahora me estaba clavando un maldito cuchillito el el costado, me dolia pero lo único de lo que fui consciente fue de la furia que estalló en mi.

mortal asqueroso como te atreves a dañarme!- lo golpee con el codo y impactó contra la pared noté que estaba herido y sangrando pero de todos modos lo iba a matar nadie podía lastimarme y salir vivo - morirás cabron di tus ultimas palabras- dije tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y levantandolo iba a estamparlo de nuevo contra la pared pero.

sakura para!-fue en ese momento que note que sasuke estaba justo a mi lado me sostenía el lugar donde me dolía con fuerza y parecía alarmado- te estas desangrando dejalo!

que?- todo comenzó a volverse borroso sentí como si toda mi fuerza se iba, perdí el agarre y el sujeto cayó al suelo las piernas me temblaron y todo se volvió negro.

_CONTINUARA_


	6. Chapter 6 ahora son semidioses

cap 6 ahora son semidioses

SAKURA

Abrí los ojos nuevamente y ahora si sentía mucho dolor mire el frente y apenas pude ver a sasuke note que seguiamos en el mismo sitio a diferencia de que ahora sasuke me cargaba y parecía estar en panico, no entendia por que y tampoco por que sentia tanto dolor y debilidad jamas me habia pasado esto.

sakura no cierres los ojos de nuevo voy a llamar una ambulancia, resiste por favor- lo escuchaba pero era como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia.

que, que esta pasando sasuke por que me siento asi?- trate de buscar respuestas pero solo vi como movía los labios no lo escuchaba.

Vi como detrás de él aparecía mi hermano el me miraba con terror y podía sentirlo en él estaba en pánico, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero vi una especie de humo negro y Kakashi apareció, le vi gritar y darse la vuelta sentí un gran pinchazo de dolor, sasuke me había levantado vi que estábamos a un portal pero luego todo se tornó borroso, me sentía cansada muy débil, estaba asustada no sabia que me pasaba, jamas me habia sentido asi o con tanto dolor, pero la impotencia y la desesperación de no saber que ocurría era peor, de repente sentí como algo caliente recorría mi rostro y me volví a asustar, pero luego pude escuchar una voz a lo lejos a través de la neblina mental no entendia que decia pero si sentía que trataba de calmarme, me centre un poco eran Gaara y Sasuke, trataban de decirme que estaría bien, me relaje un poco y sentí como mi cabeza se recostaba contra algo firme pero suave me centré de nuevo y escuche un sonido relajante tucun tucun tucun era constante algo acelerado pero me dio un sentimiento de calma me recoste más y todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo pero esta vez con la certeza de que todo estaría bien.

SASUKE

ya la había encontrado y estaba sorprendido más que cualquier otra cosa, estaba recogiendo el bolso del piso y a su alrededor había varios sujetos inconscientes, ella comenzó a caminar hasta mí sin verme parecía revisar el estado del bolso todo parecía estar bien, hasta que vi a un sujeto salir del edificio y correr hasta ella note que tenia un cuchillo en la mano.

SAKURA DETRÁS DE TI!- grité comenzando a correr, ella me miro y me sonrió para luego ver como abría los ojos de par en par se quedó inmóvil un segundo y luego miró al sujeto.

mortal asqueroso como te atreves a dañarme?!- vi atónito como con el antebrazo golpea al tipo y lo estampaba contra la pared la mire y pude ver un tono amarillento en sus ojos, pero eso no me importo la tremenda cantidad de sangre que cubría su pierna fue lo que me asusto corrí hasta ella y le saque el cuchillo y trate de sujetar la herida pero caminó hasta el tipo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi- morirás cabron di tus ultimas palabras -tras decir esto lo levantó como si nada y la sangre comenzó a fluir más rápido me apresure y presione sobre su herida pero ella ni se inmuto.

sakura déjalo no vale la pena estas herida!- grite pero ni siquiera me miró, trate de hacer un poco de presión en su herida aver si recapacitara pero nada- SAKURA PARA!- volví a gritar y esta vez sí pareció reaccionar sus ojos volvieron a su color verde- te estas desangrando déjalo!- le dije menos alto ella comenzó a temblar en mis brazos y me miro confundida.

que?- después de decir esto sentí como se debilitó soltó al tipo y cayó la sostuve y vi como cerro los ojos.

Un terrible terror me invadió en ese momento la recoste en el piso la puse de lado y quite su camisa ahora llena de sangre mire bien la herida era larga pero no sabia que tan profunda decidí no verificar por temor a una infeccion asi que rasga su camisa y la use como tapón para que cesara la hemorragia la presióne fuerte, tome un momento y marque a emergencias grite que necesitaba ayuda y colgué sabia que podrían rastrear la llamada asi que volvi a hacer presión, noté que ella volvió a abrir los ojos.

sakura no cierres los ojos de nuevo ya llame una ambulancia resiste por favor- le suplique en completo pánico, verificando que el sangrado comenzaba a cesar, pude ver en su expresión desconcierto, miedo y sorpresa parecía asustada y no podía hacer mucho por remediarlo porque yo igual.

que, que esta pasando sasuke por que me siento asi?-pregunto más asustada aún, eso me revolcó el corazón, ella empezaba a asustarse y tuve que detenerla antes de que se moviera.

sakura deja de moverte por favor tranquilizate o vas a empeorar la hemorragia estarás bien te lo prometo- dije aun sosteniendo la herida ella comenzaba a cerrar los ojos de nuevo- no no no no abre los ojos quédate conmigo no los cierres sakura- sentí como alguien corría hacia mi y gaara apareció a mi lado lo vi y estaba rojo su mirada llena de pánico igual que yo y cayó de rodillas junto a mi.

hermanita que tienes, que te paso?!- grito de la nada- sakura reacciona que tienes por que estas asi que te pasa?!

Gaara cálmate así no ayudas tienes que tranquilizarte!- grite alterado el me miro y se calmó note como lágrimas comenzaban a salir de su rostro y tomaba la mano de su hermana.

PADRE AYÚDANOS!- volvió a gritar lo mire molesto pero en eso vi como junto a él se formaba un humo negro y de este salía Kakashi al principio se veía calmado pero después abrió los ojos de par en par y corrió hasta nosotros.

que demonios paso?!- gritó mientras nos miraba eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y lo mire ya arto.

mueve ese maldito culo, esta herida maldita sea haz algo! - no sabía si estaba asustado o furioso era como una mezcla de ambas pero creo que lo capto retrocedio y hizo unos extraños símbolos de la nada apareció algo similar a un agujero negro y volteo a vernos.

rapido entren traela con cuidado- con cuidado la tome del suelo y entré sin dudarlo, llegue a lo que parecía un túnel gaara aparece rápidamente junto a mi y todos comenzamos a caminar siguiendo a Kakashi mire a sakura y ella estaba tensa miraba en todas direcciones, note como comenzó a asustarse de nuevo y vi como lágrimas comenzaba a rodar por sus mejillas otra vez senti mi corazon comprimirse.

sakura estaras bien te lo prometo no te va a ocurrir nada estamos contigo debes calmarte lindura si te asustas empeoraras- dije tratando de que no se me quebrara la voz solo quería que se calmarla cosa que pareció funcionar.

si hermana el tiene razon vas a estar bien yo lo se, tienes que tranquilizarte pronto sabremos que tienes y saldremos de esto calma hermanita estoy… estamos contigo- dijo Gaara junto a mi ella no dijo nada pero pareció calmarse.

Recostó su cabeza contra mi pecho y noté que comenzaba a respirar de manera más pausada y cuando volví a verla cerró los ojos, literalmente escuche como mi corazón hizo crack ahora de verdad entre en pánico miré el frente y pude ver la salida del túnel curri a está pasando a Kakashi y salí en una extraña sala de emergencias habían muchas personas corriendo de aqui alla pero lo raro era que no eran humanos o por lo menos no la mayoria, alguien me tomó del hombro vi a kakashi y él me hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, entramos en un cuarto muy grande con una gran cama rodeada de enfermeras y un hombre que parecía el dotor y estar muy determinado.

acuestala ahí - dijo el hombre lo hice y con algo de duda me aleje vi como las enfermeras comenzaron a quitarle el abrigo el nos miro y sonrio- no se preocupen nuestra princesa estara bien es fuerte, ahora salgan necesitamos trabajar- dijo a lo cual una chica alta de cabello castaño se nos acercó y nos sacó del cuarto, cerró la puerta y Gaara y yo quedamos parados frente a esta un minuto completo.

ujum caballeros reaccionen- escuche a Kakashi y voltee a verlo él señaló unas sillas y ambos caminamos a estas y nos dejamos caer el se paro frente a nosotros de brazos cruzados- se puede saber que cojones paso?! no llevan ni un dia, ni un maldito dia y miren lo que pasó _

callate!- esta vez fue Gaara quien gritó- qué demonios le paso a mi hermana por que esta asi?!- preguntó a continuación kakashi lo miró un momento y luego suspiro.

entiende que ya no son dioses Gaara ahora son semidioses y eso significa que ya no son invulnerables, ahora ambos pueden salir heridos si les dan con una bala o los apuñalan, se que ustedes no entiende ese concepto pero vas a tener que metertelo en la cabeza pueden morir si no son cuidadosos eso que le paso a tu hermana es lo que le ocurre a una persona normal cuando la apuñalan se desangran y puede sufrir más daño interno incluso morir sin mencionar el riesgo de infección, más bien una persona normal ya habría muerto a estas alturas sabes toda la sangre que perdió? lo único que salvo a sakura fueron el hecho de que es un semidios y que era pleno mediodía, gracias a que sus poderes estaban al máximo comenzó a auto sanarse, pero si este incidente hubiera ocurrido en una luna nueva la señorita no estaría mucho peor, me temo que hasta muerta, deben tener más cuidado en este mundo aquí sus poderes de regeneración son buenos y sus sistemas mejores que del humano promedio pero ya no es perfecto su sistema no sanará las heridas apenas sean hechas así que cuidado de salir gravemente lastimados- dijo de brazos cruzados mire a gaara y él parecía sorprendido.

osea que sentiremos dolor si nos dañan con un arma humana?-preguntó incrédulo parecía atónito- a un dios solo puede matarlo otro dios y lo sabes!- exclamó mirando a Kakashi este suspiro y lo miro serio de nuevo.

si eso es verdad...pero ya no eres un Dios verdad?-preguntó tranquilo Gaara lo miro y simplemente se recostó

ahora somos semidioses- dijo en un tono resignado.

esperenme aqui ire por sus cosas, y cuando regrese quiero que me expliquen qué cojones pasó- dijo abriendo de nuevo el portal pero antes de poder pasar por el Gaara lo detuvo.

en el callejón ahí un bolso, uno de esos sujetos se lo robo a una señora y mi hermana lo siguió para recuperarlo, la señora no está lejos del callejón ella esta con el resto de las bolsas cuando la veas devuélvele el bolso y se amable por favor - Kakashi suspiró y asintió para luego desaparecer a través del portal, Gaara volvió a tomar asiento junto a mi y dio un largo suspiro.

todo estará bien ya lo oíste sakura es fuerte- dije más bien a mi mismo tratando de convencerme de eso.

se que estara bien ya lo siento- dijo calmado- no puedo creer que sakura saliera herida esto nunca lo había visto- dijo de una manera algo histérica el volteo a verme y me sonrió- gracias por haberla ayudado definitivamente si no hubieras estado solo habría entrado en pánico y comenzado a gritar- dijo sonriendo.

no te preocupes por lo que veo no están acostumbrados a estas cosas- dije sin mirarlo él se rió de una manera irónica y lo mire sin entender.

eso es lo gracioso suelo atender las heridas de los dioses bajos y de las bestia de mi mundo tengo buenas habilidades curativas, pero al ver a mi hermana asi… me congele sakura suele ser impulsiva jamás le tiembla el pulso para empezar una pelea pero jamas habia salido lastimada es una fiera al pelear y en el peor de las ocasiones siempre se regenera casi al instante -dijo algo tembloroso- ella y yo tenemos una coneccion y en el momento que sentí su miedo creo que me desmorone pues siempre me he apoyado en su seguridad en los momentos turbios- note como apretaba los puños, hubo un momento de silencio y volvió a mirarme -seguro que quieres salir corriendo lejos de nosotros ahora no?- pregunto, yo me lo pensé un momento de verdad sentia que habia sido demasiado en menos de veinticuatro horas pero no sentía el deseo de huir o abandonar, primero porque estaba muy preocupado por Sakura como para irme sin saber que estaba bien y segundo me consideraba un hombre de palabra había acordado cuidarles aquí y bueno o malo lo haría hasta el final y por si fuera poco quien sabe que me haría su padre su huyó.

hmm no se libraran de mi tan fácil soy un duro no huyo de nada - afirme seguro él sonrió y de la nada se paro.

despertó!- dijo para seguido de esto saliera el médico y dos de las enfermeras del cuarto, el nos miro y sonrio.

como les dije chicos nuestra princesa es muy fuerte ya está estable, le estamos transfiriendo un poco de plasma por la pérdida de sangre y tuvimos que limpiar y hacerle varios puntos pero de resto está bien, ya despertó está un poco drogada por la anestesia pero pueden verla estará lista para irse en unas dos horas diviértanse niños- dijo para irse, me levante estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo pero no lo pensé mucho y entre, el hacerlo noté que Sakura ya no tenía su ropa sino una sudadera negra que decía Olimpo hospital estaba levemente levantada mientras una enfermera miraba su herida ella nos miró y sonrió nuevamente, eso desbocó un sentimiento de alivio en mi interior algo abrumador sentí una pequeña piquiña en los ojos pero la parpadee rápido.

holaaaaaaaa como estan?- salido de manera floja mostrando que ciertamente estaba drogada.

hola sakura- saludo acercándome ella se movió de manera brusca hacia adelante pero la enfermera la detuvo.

quédate quieta, o vas a abrir de nuevo la herida!- exclamó molesta la chica, ella nos miro y nos señalo unas sillas junto a la cama en eso pude notar que a pesar de que parecía humana sus orejas eran largas y puntiagudas, trate de no mirarlas pero creo que me era imposible - de verdad que los semidioses son los peores pacientes- dijo más bien refunfuñando.

por qué lo dice linda señorita?- preguntó Gaara sonriendo la chica de ojos azules lo miró algo molesta y luego suspiro.

todos ustedes parecen tener un petardo en las nalgas nunca se quedan quietos solo mirenla la hirieron hace treinta minutos no lleva más de veinte recuperándose y ya está que brinca por todas partes, es molesto que su organismo consuma la anestesia tan rápido y eso que con ella usamos suficiente como para noquear un elefante, no me malinterpreten me alegra que este bien y que ustedes sanen rápido pero el hecho de que todo en ustedes este a super velocidad los vuelve pacientes difíciles y su hiperactividad no facilita las cosas- dijo luchando para que sakura se mantuviera quieta mientras terminaba de verificar los puntos, cuando terminó dio un largo suspiro y se levantó- sakura, estaras bien a la velocidad con la que estás sanando diría que para el lunes ya podemos quitarte los puntos solo trata de no hacer movimientos demasiado bruscos y de no involucrarte más en peleas, por lo menos por un tiempo- dijo cruzándose de brazos, sakura asintió efusivamente y luego ella volteo a vernos- podrá irse cuando la anestesia pierda por completo su efecto, eviten a toda costa que se mueva mucho o podría abrir de nuevo la herida, antes de irse les daré un par de medicamentos para el dolor y para prevenir infecciones- dijo para comenzar a salir, vi como Gaara la detuvo y sostuvo sus manos.

no se como agradecerte, me podrias decir tu nombre?- preguntó sonriendo era obvio que estaba coqueteando con ella la chica se soltó y lo miro indiferente.

me llamo Matsuri y le solicitó que se abstenga de tocarme, príncipe sin ánimo de ofender, ahora me retiro tengo cosas que hacer- dijo para luego irse sin más.

jajajajajajajajajajajaja te batearon hermanito, au au au- la mire algo alarmado a sakura ella parecía debatirse entre el dolor y la risa, sorprendentemente ya parecía más ella misma.

por lo que veo ya volviste en ti- dije ella me miró un momento y me sonrió.

te debo una galán- dijo guiñandome un ojo yo solo asenti, hubo un largo momento de silencio hasta que Kakashi apareció rodeado de un humo negro, lo vi y parecía molesto.

demonios Sakura debes haber impuesto un nuevo récord, como es posible que terminaras en el hospital en menos de veinticuatro horas de tu llegada?!- grito comenzando a deambular de un lado a otro frente a la cama- sabes lo que me hara tu padre cuando se entere?-pregunto molesto vi como sakura comenzaba a rascarse la nuca.

jejeje… vamos no te enojes, lo admito fue un susto pero ya estoy bien no fue la gran cosa,- dijo calmada- por cierto a que hora podre irme ya me estoy aburriendo?- pregunto, en ese momento vi como una especie de aura oscura salía de Kakashi y volví a sentir escalofríos.

TUUUU, MALDITA MOCOSA ES QUE NO VES LA MAGNITUD DE ESTO?!- gritó dando bastante miedo-entiendes que si fueras un humano podrías haber pasado aqui semanas o incluso haber muerto! entiende algo ya no eres un dios ya no eres invulnerable si te dan con una bala o te apuñalan te van a lastimar, te va a doler y podrías morir, asi que mas te vale controlarte y no andar buscando peleas con todo el mundo- dijo cabreado, sakura bajó un poco la cabeza y no dijo nada, noté como apretaba los puños pero se quedó quieta - agradece que sanas rápido mocosa- exclamó para cruzarse de brazos respirar profundo y darse la vuelta- todas sus cosas ya están en casa de sasuke, las autoridades ya arrestaron a quienes te lastimaron, y le devolví el bolso a la mujer- volteo a ver a Gaara y le entregó un papel,- me dio su numero quiere entrar en contacto con ustedes para agradecerles y por últimos- volteo a verme- tu auto esta en tu casa- me lanzo un pequeño cristal el cual atrape y lo mire sin entender- ese es un portal que los llevará directo a tu casa cuando puedan irse solo aplastalo y se abrirá- volvió a ver a sakura aun enojado- y tu mas te vale que descanses para que sanes rapido entendido?!- pregunto muy cabreado sakura solo asintió y él volvió a desaparecer.

jan que se cree?- preguntó Sakura haciendo pucheros se recostó y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo- ya me quiero ir odio esto- se quejo.

si te sirve de consuelo esta será una gran historia hermanita- dijo burlón gaara ella lo miró un momento con los ojos entrecerrados.

esto se queda aquí entendido dile una palabra a otros dioses que un mortal me lastimo y pondré pica pica en tu cama todos los días de tu vida cabron- dijo para volver a recostarse, pasó un breve momento de silencio y luego volteo a verme- sasuke- la miró a los ojos y ella me sonrió levemente- gracias hoy fuiste mi héroe- dijo para volver a cerrar los ojos.

oye y qué hay de mí?- exclamó Gaara sakura rió de manera sarcástica sin abrir los ojos- tu fuiste un dolor en el culo y te haces llamar doctor.

Después de eso Sakura se durmió y pasadas unas horas volvió la misma enfermera, con una bolsa con medicamentos ella nos explico como aplicar los medicamentos y luego pise el cristal que kakashi nos dio, volvimos a mi casa y lleve a Sakura a su habitación al recostarla ella parecía dormida pero apenas la recoste abrió los ojos y sonrió de una manera algo macabra de medio lado, tomó mi brazo y halo de él me acerco mucho a ella y me miró fijamente y sentí como me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. el cual nuevamente me hizo temblar.

gracias sasuke- dijo para soltarme y volver a cerrar los ojos

_CONTINUARA_

que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué siempre esta pagina me altera el manuscrito aumenta los errores si no entienden bien la historia y me gustaría seguir leyendo con la misma nombre en Fanfics es y en fanfiction y Wattpad.

dejando eso de lado espero les guste y si es asi porfa no olviden comentar


	7. Chapter 7 dos locos mundos

cap 7 dos locos mundos

SASUKE

después de dejar a sakura en su cuarto Gaara también se fue a dormir realmente me parecía temprano apenas eran las siete pero también estaba cansado había sido un día extremadamente agotador, entre en mi cuarto y fui a darme una ducha me quite la ropa menos el brazalete que el padre de sakura y gaara me había dado al parecer no podia quitarmelo no importaba cuánto lo intentara, entre y me di una rapida ducha de agua fría de verdad la necesitaba si planeaba superar esta dia, no me habia dado cuenta hasta el momento pero habia sangre de sakura en mi ropa y en mis piernas, respire profundo y trate de meditarlos nuevamente (los Dioses existen, ahí dos de ellos en mi casa, vivirán conmigo, tengo que ayudarlos) solo pensar en eso más los recuerdos de hoy me crisparon los nervios, salí de la ducha me sequé rápidamente me lavé los dientes tome una camisa azul marino manga corta y un pantalón deportivo gris y me acosté, mire al techo durante largos minutas repasando el tremendo cambio que había dado mi vida desde ayer, era de locos el solo pensar que de un segundo a otro la vida de alguien cambiara tan violentamente, cerré los ojos decidido a dormirme y no paso mucho cuando por fin sentí perderme en los brazos de morfeo.

desperté de golpe algo no andaba bien me levante y efectivamente no estaba en mi cama ni siquiera en mi casa mire a mi alrededor estaba en un gran pasillo a los lados no había paredes sino columnas que sostenían el techo estas estaban cubiertas de plantas y flores enredadas pero aun así dejaban al centro una vista mítica, me acerque para ver mejor pero con cuidado de no caer y no creía lo que veía, parecía estar en el puente que guiaba a una torre estaba muy alto mire abajo y vi la estructura de un castillo, enorme casi como lo de los cuentos de hadas pero este definitivamente era el triple de grande, podía ver altas torres patios y puentes pero, eso no era lo más increíble al horizonte se podía ver varias islas flotantes rodeadas de un mar de nubes, había raras formaciones de rocas por todos lados y estas parecían tener cristales de todos colores incrustador había una densa y variada vegetación, árboles y plantas que jamas habia visto, del piso parecían crecer cristales y había un lago que tenía una burbuja gigante de agua sobre este, sorprendido me fije en el cielo y era igual de raro era en tonos verdosos, azules y morados se podían ver las estrellas pero el sol brillaba como si fuera pleno día, también podía ver una enorme formación celeste como un planeta enorme justo en el cielo junto a este a lo lejos se podía ver una enorme luna y no muy lejos de esta se podía ver otra mucho más cercana y brillante, mire a lo que diría era el norte y a lo lejos se podían ver otras formaciones flotantes pero estas parecían ser montañas y se podía ver un largo y extenso puente que conectaba este lugar con aquel, voltee a lo que sería el sur y por sobre el castillo pude ver otra isla flotante pero esta tenía una especie de árbol gigante rodeado de rocas brillantes camine hasta el otro extremo del pasillo y el horizonte había más islas flotantes pero estas parecían subir mas podía divisar algunas que parecían ser ciudades y otras solo montañas, bosques y llanuras, todas estaban conectadas por puentes y algo que parecían cadenas gigantes.

Estaba atónito pero lo que casi me enloqueció fue ver a una criatura enorme a lo lejos esta tenía alas y cuernos era grande a cuatro patas una larga cola y tenía un color rojizo definitivamente era un dragón retrocedí un poco tratando de entender este loco sueños hasta que.

hermoso no crees?- escuche detrás de mi, voltee y me encontré con el mismo niño de antes pero esta vez tenía una larga túnica blanca y sus alas ya no estaban tenía un largo cetro dorado en su mano y miraba al horizonte - no estas soñando este es el mundo de los Dioses.

que hago aqui?- pregunte incrédulo.

este mundo siempre ha sido y será el hogar de las hadas y las criaturas mágicas sabes.- dijo ignorando por completo mi pregunta- desde que fui elegido por el universo como rey mi mayor deseo siempre fue protegerlo- voltee a ver nuevamente el horizonte y si me fijaba bien ciertamente era hermoso - ya e sido rey por más de mil años- dijo de manera seca- y a pesar de que me quedan muchos años mas por vivir ya va siendo hora de que mi heredero aparezca - esto para mirarme fijamente.

este yo...

no tienes que tratar de responderme humano solo escucha - dijo poniendo su atención al frente nuevamente - necesito que ayudes a mis hijos a despertar su verdadero poder, solo así se mostrará el siguiente rey si eso no pasa me temo que una gran catástrofe se desatara es esta tierra y en la tuya…. temo por la paz- dijo de manera inexpresiva - será difícil como ya has visto mis hijos son difíciles son impulsivos y no sienten temor del peligro, como buenos dioses que son no entienden las emociones que ahora como semidioses van a experimentar y jamás han conocido lo que es el miedo, son demasiado jóvenes aún ellos no han vivido ni la mitad de lo que en dios común vive y es muy probable que te den uno o dos dolores de cabeza… pero son buenos chicos se que en ellos está lo que se necesita y se que con tu ayuda podra lograrlo- dijo mirándome y sonriéndome por primera vez, yo lo mire un momento pero luego respire profundo y lo mire a los ojos.

por que yo? que tengo de especial? solo soy un simple humano no entiendo por que me ha elegido para esto habiendo personas más capaces que yo no se si se a fijado pero soy un estudiante, ni siquiera puedo vivir solo aun,- el me miro sin perder la sonrisa.

de verdad crees que elegiría a un humano comun y corriente para hacer esto?- preguntó de manera sarcástica- tienes más potencial del que crees muchacho lo se, lo puedo ver y a pesar de que ahora no lo parezca con ayuda de mis hijos podrás verlo eres más de lo que crees chiquillo - dijo sonriendome lo mire sin entender y el solo suspiro- bueno no espero que lo entiendas ahora - dijo de manera derrotada comenzó a caminar por el macillos y sin razón aparente lo seguí, al final había una gran puerta de madera con decoraciones en oro el la abrió y entré detrás de él para quedar más asombrado.

Era muchisimo mas grande de cómo se veía por fuera y por dentro se veía el exterior parecía que estaba dentro de una enorme jaula con barrotes de oro a la derecha había una especie de escalera de vidrio que parecía guiar a ningún lado el centro había un gran árbol con hojas moradas y amarillas y de él parecían salir grandes trozos de cinta que conectaban las ramas como si fuera hamacas tambien se podia ver en su base que crecían algo parecido a fresas pero estas eran de colores y casi el doble del tamaño de una fresa normal casi tan grandes como manzanas, alrededor de este había un pequeño estanque que rodeaba el árbol en forma de círculo se dividía en tres ductos y guiaba el agua por toda la habitación el lugar tenía una especie de piedras amarillas y azules levitando por todo el techo y había algo asi como cajas de cristal flotando por todos los rincones, el otro lado de la habitación colgando de… la nada había varios estantes repletos de libros y en el centro de estos había lo que parecía ser una gran mesa con planta extrañas recipientes de todo tipo de formas y colores y un gran caldero, mire y habia muchos tipos de aves volando por el lugar y también animales muy raros caminando y jugando de aquí allá pude ver algo como una gran lagartija gris correr detrás de un pequenos pájaro, y había un búho sobre el árbol que solo nos miraba sin moverse, gracias a que el lugar no era cerrado entraba mucha luz solar solo había espacio de sombra el centro y en algunas esquinas de las rejas donde había plantas enroscadas.

wow… esto… esto es increible, donde estoy- pregunto mirándolo com completo asombro

bienvenido a la torre de sakura- dijo por fin el niño mirando fijamente el árbol, lo vi caminar al árbol y tocarlo- es aquí donde mi princesita pasa su tiempo todo en esta habitación fue creado por ella este es su mundo - dijo de una manera algo deprimente y de la nada comenzó a brillar ese brillo cambio de forma y dejo ver a un hombre casi de mi edad muy similar a Gaara pero con la piel más morena y tatuajes por todos los brazos el me volteo a ver en su rostro había una larga cicatriz que cubría toda su mejilla y en su cuello otra igual o más larga -aun estando en la tierra la magia de mi hija mantiene este lugar - dijo sin inmutarse por el repentino cambio caso completamente opuesto al mío que no podía evitar mirarlo con espanto- ella probablemente ya se esté dando cuenta pero su magia no está funcionando bien - volteo y comenzó a caminar hasta el estante.

pasó por encima de uno de los acueductos y llegó a los estantes flotantes empezó a buscar algo y un gran libro rojo con el símbolo de un sol volvió a ver los estantes y parece que no encontró lo que buscaba. camino hasta mi de vuelta me entregó el libro y me hizo señas para que lo siguiera, ambos comenzamos a subir por las escaleras no sabía a dónde íbamos pues parecía que al final no había nada pro justo cuando llegue al último escalón me encontré con otra habitación igual de grande que la primera voltee a ver las escaleras y ahora estas parecían bajar a ningún lado mire la habitación y era similar a la primera barrotes dorados envueltos en enredaderas y flores, piedritas verdes y azules flotando por todas partes pero aquí había una gran cama en una esquina en el techo parecía haber una especie de cúpula de cristal con un gran candelabro de flores cayendo del centro de esta en una esquina habia lo que parecia una fuente de agua y del fondo de esta se irradiaba una gran luz, en la otra esquina había cuatro grandes puertas conectadas formando un cuadrado que parecían ir a ningún lado estas estaban flotando y girando mostrando una puerta diferente en cada momento, no muy lejos de estas había un columpio sostenido de la nada, lo que se supone debía ser cadenas eran largas lianas con flores y la cilla era una de esas cintas que vi en el árbol de abajo vi como el… señor caminaba hasta las puertas y abría una que se detuvo frente a el, era de madera negra el me volvio a hacer señas para que lo siguiera cosa que hice sin dejar de estar sorprendido, el entrar otra visión increíble un gran cuarto con rejas en vez de paredes pero que dejaban ver el cielo pero habia muchas mas enredaderas entre los barrotes, el piso de mármol y al centro lo que parecía una gran alberca con tres estatuas de dragones de las cuales fluía el agua rodeando la alberca esta tenía pétalos de rosas había un aroma exquisito en el ambiente y también había rocas amarillas y azules levitando por todo el techo, también pude ver rocas rojo intenso junto al agua estas emiten un raro vapor púrpura que parecía ser la fuente del delicioso olor, había pájaros y conejos en la habitación revoloteando de lado a lado, mire a Zeus él retrocedió y volteo a verme rascándose la nuca gesto que comenzaba a parecerme familiar.

je creo que me equivoque de habitación -dijo empujándome suavemente fuera de ese cuarto al salir lo vi girando de nuevo las puertas y esta vez una de madera pintada de azul se detuvo frente a él tenía un raro símbolo en la parte de arriba pero el solo la abrió.

Esta vez era un gran cuarto barrotes dorados en vez de paredes, y había ropa, mucha ropa guindada y doblada en repisas gigantescas se podía ver vestidos y muchas túnicas en un lado había joyas y joyería de todo tipo y colores, coronas, anillos, collares gemas preciosas, pulseras y baúles con oro y perlas del otro lado ordenado de manera escrupulosa armas, espadas, lanzas, guadañas, hachas, escudos, martillos y más todo gigantes todos decorados con joyería y de apariencia mortal y pesada, también había muchos setros que flotaban en línea todos de colores diferentes y emitían una luz vibrante, el hombre volvió a verme esta vez con una risita dudosa y volviendo a rascarse la nuca.

jejeje nuevamente cuarto equivocado- dijo sacandome nuevamente de ahí, al salir giró nuevamente las puertas y esta vez una puerta de madera blanca y decorada con una ventana de vidrio templado de colores esta tenía los ojos de un búho como símbolo antes de abrirla el hombre me miro y suspiro.- esperemos que esta sea lo corretea… por cierto deja de verme como un raro recuerda soy Zeus el rey de los dioses y puedo tomar la forma que quiera- trague grueso y asentí él abrió la puerta y.

ahora había un cuarto que no parecía tener final había estantes flotantes por todas partes con cientos de libros, había libros flotando y algunos se desplazan volando como si fueran aves también habían muchos cubos de cristal y estos giraban mostrando en su centro imagenes de cosas como flores o animales moviéndose como si fuera un video pero estas eran en tresde, al igual que siempre había piedras flotando en el cielo pero en esta ocasión estas iluminaban todo el lugar pues aquí no había barrotes visibles y no entraba luz solar la luz las producían las piedras flotando había aves, zorros, gatos perros, conejos y mas animales deambulando de aquí allá con cestas llenas de libros estos parecían ordenarlos y ponerlos en nuevos estantes y justo frente a mí había lo que parecía un trineo dorado y negro sobre este había un conejo blanco que nos miraba con tranquilidad.

hooo al fin llegamos a la Biblioteca! valla que cuanto más confuso- dijo rascándose la nuca y mirando alrededor.

diganme que libro necesitas y yo los guiaré hasta el- escuche de la nada mire en todas las direcciones buscando esa voz- aqui abajo caballeros - mire abajo y… era el conejo… (sip era el conejo el, conejo me habló sip un conejo me hablo, sabes sasuke creo que deberíamos ir a un loquero ya que por alguna razón esto ya no me sorprende ni me parece completamente imposible!) me grita a mi mismo tratando de no llorar de histeria por el miedo a haberme vuelto loco, el conejo nes miro y vi como Zeus se le acercaba.

que bueno un guia!- exclamó sonriendo- necesito el libro de magia luna brillante por favor… a y magia de rayo para novatos si no es molestia- dijo a lo cual el conejo asintió y me miró.

aconsejo que te montes en el carruaje- lo mire algo atónito pero hice caso, y al instante el carruaje comenzó a elevarse y a moverse a gran velocidad íbamos por un largo pasillo y de la nada cruzamos fue un giro muy brusco y tuve que aferrarme para no caer, volvimos a cruzar y esta vez el carruaje se golpeó contra una de los estantes estaba asustado tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no soltarme pero cuando mire a Zeus y el maldito loco estaba con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba y casi gritando wiiii me dieron ganas de golpearlo, de manera inesperada el carruaje se detuvo y si no hubiera sido por que zeus me agarro de la parte trasera de mi camisa habría salido volando, respire profundo tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban mis ojos - el libro azul a la derecha de mi Lord es magia de rayo para novatos - dijo el condenado conejo Zeus tomó el dichoso libro y el carruaje volvió a moverse de manera salvaje, volvió a frenar de golpe y esta vez sentí mis entrañas luchas por salir - luz de luna a la izquierda mi lord - mire como Zeus tomaba un libro morada con una luna dibujada y luego me entregaba los tres libros.

los primeros dos libros son para sakura ella seguramente no recordara como invocar magia avanzada con su voz o escritura demasiado acostumbrada a hacerlo con solo quererlo- dijo como si la estuviera reprochando y luego señalo el libro azul- este es para ti pídele a sakura y a Gaara que te enseñen esto es basico asi que lo aprenderas rapido te servira cuando las misiones comienzan- dijo para chasquear los dedos.

aparecimos en la entrada de la biblioteca estaba sorprendido y molesto lo mire fastidiado y el sonrio.

qué pasa chico?

si pudo hacer eso desde un principio por que no lo hizo acabo de pasar por el viaje más aterrador de mi vida!- exclamé molesto el volvio a rascar su nuca y sentí como un deseo de pegarlo con los libros me invadía.

jejeje es que no sabía donde estaban además es divertido viajar en carruaje- solo me sonrio y….

te odio

me arrastro por la escaleras y por el cuarto de abajo hasta que salimos y nuevamente estaba en el pasillo, el suspiro y tomo una cosa redonda que estaba en la pared y le quitó la miro y me la mostro esta tenia unos numeros parecía un cronómetro y este decía que quedaban seis segundo - que suerte tuvimos muchacho salimos de la jaula mortal con el tiempo justo.

a qué te refieres con jaula mortal?- y volvió a rascarse la nuca ( comprobado, es algo que esta familia hace cuando esta nerviosa por que no te dijo algo, comete un error o sabe que metió la pata)

jejeje es que por lo general ayi dentro suele haber trampas mortales y todo eso además los animales, los libros y las armas suelen atacar a los intrusos que entran sin el permiso de sakura pero gracias a esto- dijo mostrándome la gran piedra ovalada azul marino- pudimos detener la reacción de todas las trampas y los animales no nos vieron lamentablemente estos hechizos de vacío suelen durar poco y después no servir mas pero bueno conseguimos lo que quería- lo mire solo lo mire ya había entendido por que sakura estaba molesta con el.

por que sakura pone trampas ahí?- pregunté vencido por la curiosidad.

pues habrás visto todos los tesoros que ha juntado ademas ahi esta su laboratorio, cuarto de armas, todos sus trabajos y libros mágicos... es su cuarto ya sabes eso de las chicas y su privacidad y además que la biblioteca es la biblioteca sagrada de Ingrad contiene toda la información de todos los mundos incluso del tuyo, magia poderosa y muy peligrosa ella fue nombrada guardiana cuando nacio asi que debe protegerla….. eso y que tiene muchos hermanos todos son unos fisgones- explicó cruzándose de brazos pero aclarando mis dudas- y créeme muchacho no quieres entrar a ese cuarto sin permiso las trampas que hay son siniestras además esos animalitos se verán lindo pero son unos monstruos cuando se enojas además el árbol da miedo cuando despierta - dijo estremeciéndose como si recordara una terrible experiencia,pareció recomponerse y aplaudió fuertemente- bueno chico es hora de que te vayas suerte… a y no le digas nada a mis hijos de esta pequeña aventura ni nada de lo que te dije diles que despertaste y los libros ya estaban, suerte y espero disfrutaras la pequeña bocanada del mundo de los Dioses.

abrí los ojos de golpe y estaba en mi cama me levante y en mi mesa de noche se encontraban los tres libros que Zeus me dio, tomé mi teléfono y apenas eran las dos de la mañana, me volví a acostar y di un largo suspiro verdad me había vuelto loco cerré los ojos y me volví a dormir esperando que mañana fuera mejor.

SAKURA

Desperté temprano lo sabia por que el sol apenas se estaba asomando, me acomode en la cama y mire mi herida ya se veía casi curada, no estaba segura si dejara cicatriz y realmente y por alguna loca razón esperaba que si pues me gustara o no si que seria una buena historia que contar y qué mejor manera de mostrarlo que con una cicatriz, rápidamente me active y me pare de la cama, me dolia un poquito pero era algo que ignoraba, salí del cuarto y llegué al pasillo la casa estaba en completo silencio, trate de conectar con mi hermano pero qué va estaba muy dormido, así que decidí explorar la casa lo mejor seria ir de lado a lado a ver que había al final de cada pasillo pues mi habitación y la de Gaara estaban justo frente a las escaleras.

después de casi treinta minutos entrando y saliendo de cuartos había descubierto varias cosas, lo primero esta casa tiene más baños que ventanas, lo segundo ahí como doce cuartos exactamente iguales al mio, lo tercero hay cuartos con máquinas que no se ni para qué sirven y otros muy raros, quinto en el techo ahi una linda terraza y un horno de ladrillos, porque no se pero ahí está, cuarto en el jardin de atras ahi muchos lagos pequeños y un invernadero que necesita con urgencia alguien que sepa de plantas. realmente esta casa era rara de locos (quién demonios necesitaba tantos baños pequeños en ese caso no era mejor hacer uno grande? y para qué servirían esas raras maquinas que vi en el cuarto con pesas y espejos y ese otro cuarto oscuro con sillas y la tela gigante al fondo daba un poco de miedo) llegue baje las escaleras y vi un hombre de cabello negro largo caminando en esmoquin por la sala de estar me alarme y me hacerque a el.

dime que no eres otro ladron por que si es el caso en este lugar hay mucho crimen- dije cruzandome de brazos el hombre se sobresaltó y volteo a verme, mostrandome su pálida piel y ojos amarillos definitivamente no era humano o por lo menos no del todo y al verme se dio cuenta de que yo tampoco por su expresión.

que eres y qué quieres aquí?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño y caminando hasta mi se veía muy serio.

mi nombre es Sakura tu que eres y qué quieres?- pregunte sin mas el se quedo quieto y se cruzó de brazos.

yo pregunte primero lo más cortés sería que respondieras primero- dijo mirándome de manera retadora yo devolví la mirada y también me crucé de brazos.

que se yo si no eres un intruso, responde que eres y qué quieres en la casa de Sasuke y si haz venido a robar te advierto que el hecho de que esté herida no me detendrá de darte una paliza- dije sin desviar la mirada él parecía creer que por ser más alto y feo podía intimidarme.

intruso yo?- pregunto de manera sarcástica- el intruso eres tú mocosa que quie_

Orochimaru déjala en paz es obvio que es una de los chicos de intercambio que llegaron ayer de alemania- voltee y una mujer humana muy voluptuosa, rubia y de ojos almendrados caminaba hacia nosotros ella me sonrió y se acercó.- hola pequeña soy Tsunade la chef de la casa bienvenida- saludo de manera amable ella transmitía una buena vibra y me callo bien de inmediato.

hola Tsunade soy Sakura es un gusto conocerte - dije estendiendole la mano como saludo ella la tomo y me dio un fuerte apretón sonriendo ampliamente.

wow tu español es perfecto no hay rastros de acento alemán, de verdad son prodigios?!- dijo feliz sacudiendo fuerte mi mano.

junm… tsunade ve a hacer el desayuno ella debe tener hambre y estoy seguro sasuke despertara pronto y el otro chico también- voltee a ver al tal Orochimaru él me miraba de manera desafiante todavía y cuando tsunade se fue entrecerró los ojos- tú que eres mocosa?- seguía tratando de intimidarme pero no le servía.

primero más respecto me llamo sakura y asi me nombraras- le explique cruzando nuevamente los brazos- soy un semidios recién llegado, sasuke es mi guía ahora tu que eres y qué quieres responde- ordene esperando una respuesta rápida, el hombre bufó y me volteo los ojos.

debí suponerlo solo los Dioses son así de arrogante- eso me hizo enojar pero decidí darle una oportunidad.

no me interesa lo que pienses te hice una pregunta responde o muere- ordene tratando de guardar la calma pero preparando mi puño para darle un buenos días que no olvidaría nunca .

deberias revisarte las orejas mocosa, soy Orochimaru el mayordomo en jefe de esta casa- dijo sin más espere un momento para que continuara pero parecía que no lo aria.

ok muy interesante pero dime que eres, enserio dime no tengo mucha paciencia y tienes razon en algo tengo hambre- él me miró con fastidio y volvió a bufar.

soy una serpiente- dijo sin más lo mire por un momento y luego recordé algo que me hizo alarmar.

por casualidad no te llamarás Jormundgander verdad?-pregunte algo divertida, y lo vi solo fue una fracción de segundo pero lo supe él me miró como si fuera una grosera que acababa de golpearlo.

es que estas loca? soy una serpiente del inframundo, soy poderosa pero tampoco a ese nivel me ves cara de comerme mi propia cola o anhelar el apocalipsis ?- preguntó sarcástico, sonreí de medio lado y negué levemente.

sii eso suena muy convincente- afirme a lo cual el se relajo notoriamente- lastima que no me convencieras- el solo me miro y sus ojos se volvieron más amarillos casi brilantes.

te digo que te equivocas mocosa- dijo dando un paso al frente.

has escuchado el dicho un padre siempre reconoce a sus hijos? - pregunte divertida él se detuvo y me miró desconcertado en eso le mostré la palma de mi mano y con un poco de esfuerzo logré que apareciera la marca de la mentira símbolo de Loki una de mis vidas pasadas, esta tenía forma de tres serpientes formando un triángulo y comiéndose entre ellas el me miro un minuto y pareció calmarse un poco.

asi que ahi otra sabandija entre los dioses?- preguntó sarcástico a lo cual rei igual de sarcástica.

no esta vez yo si soy hija de un dios, además, que parte de su espíritu y algo de su poder habite en mí no me hace igual a él eso deberías saberlo- dije relajandome tambien el me mira y suspiro.

ni creas que te voy a obedecer por esto… y no se lo digas a nadie trato de vivir una vida tranquila y nada problemática - dijo dándose la vuelta- el desayuno estará listo pronto por favor espere en la mesa yo buscare a sasuke y a….

mi hermano se llama Gaara- afirme el solo asintió y se fue.

después de eso fui a la mesa no había nada pero de repente entraron varias personas con sencillos vestidos negros hasta la rodilla y un delantal blanco y los chicos con pantalón y camisa negros, entraron con carritos y no perdieron el tiempo comenzaron a poner platos tapados con una tapa de metal redonda a mi alrededor, copas y platos con frutas y más todos ellos parecían muy enérgicos vi como pusieron mi plato mas dos mas y luego todos caminaron a una esquina una se llevó el carro y después de un minuto todos estaban paradas en línea junto a la mesa, los mire muy desconcertadas y ellos me sonrieron.

buenos días señora somos el servicio de la casa esperamos que le guste la comida que Tsunade preparó para darles la bienvenida- dijo un chico acercándose tomando la tapa redonda de metal frente a mi la quito, y mostrándome un omelet con tocino, pan tostado y ensalada de tomate, olía a gloria y tenía un pinta deliciosa el chico tomó una copa me sirvió un poco de zumo de manzana, luego tomó un pequeño plato lo lleno de fruta del gran tazón del centro y me lo puso junto a mi plato-espero lo disfrute- dijo para luego alejarse y pararse junto al resto yo los mire sin entender qué hacen ahí parados en vez de sentarse a comer también.

y ustedes no van a comer?- pregunté mirándolos ellos me miraron un poco divertidos y negaron.

por supuesto que no, nosotros no comemos con los dueños de la casa, nos limitamos a esperar órdenes- explicó sonriente una chica rubia alta- por favor coma- me pidió amablemente, yo mire la comida y a pesar de que se via genial y olia estupendo, al ver la mesa estaba yo sola, no había nadie que comiera conmigo o con quien conversar cosa que de inmediato despertó algo de nostalgia en mi y de cierto modo perdí el apetito.

preferiría esperar a sasuke y a mi hermano si no es molestia- solicite alejando un poco el plato, note un poco de desilusión en ellos y el mismo chico que me había servido se acercó nuevamente.

es que esta comida no es de su agrado?- preguntó el chico algo deprimido a lo cual me apresure a aclararlo.

no definitivamente la comida se ve genial huele delicioso y creanme yo como de todo- explique un poco apresurado pero creo que no sirvió.

entonces es el servicio, hicimos algo que no fue de su agrado? si es así nos disculpamos no conocemos la ética de su país natal pero si nos dice de donde viene inmediatamente lo corregiremos- otra ves volvi a negar con las manos y cabeza.

no es eso su servicio a sido muy bueno… ocurre que nunca he comido sola saben?, y estar sentada en esta gran mesa yo solita me hace extrañar a mi padre y el resto de mis hermanos… por eso prefiero esperar a mi hermano y a sasuke si no es molestia- explique a lo cual ellos asintieron y el chico tapo mi comida con la tapa de metal redonda.

o no sabíamos, por lo general eso no tiene mucha importancia en esta casa pero por lo que veo vienes de una familia unida, no te preocupes mantendremos caliente tu comida mientras llega tu hermano y sasuke, por el momento te gustaria leer algo? - pregunto a lo cual negué, el me miro un poco desesperado y yo solo le sonreí y le extendí la mano él me miró sin comprender.

es un gusto me llamo sakura… haruno - dije regalandole mi mejor sonrisa él sonrió y la tomó levemente.

el gusto es mío soy Gay co-encargado del servicio de la casa es un placer señorita Haruno- le sonreí y mire a la siguiente.

y tú cómo te llamas?- pregunté a una chica tras de él

yo soy Mina.

y yo Brillet.

yo soy trend

yo Victor

Y _ y y yo soy DI_ Diani

todos se había presentado muy amablemente iba a pararme y darle la mano a todos pero en eso sentí a mi hermano saliendo de su habitación, voltee a ver la entrada y tras un minuto sasuke hacía acto de presencia medio dormido con un pantalón deportivo gris, una camisa azul marino, una pantuflas y el cabello alborotado.

buenos días sasuke- salude al tiempo que él se sentaba a mi derecha el de verdad parecía dormido se estrujo un ojo y me miró.

buenos días Sakura ya te sientes mejor, como se encuentra tu...raspon?- pregunto de una manera un poco forzada no entendí porque había llamado a mi herida un raspon tal vez pensara que no fue la gran cosa, yo sonrei y asenti.

ya estoy de maravilla total solo fue un raspon- dije guiñandole el ojo estaba feliz por eso si el pensaba que era un raspón no tendria que andar con cuidado, al poco tiempo gaara hizo acto de presencia y al igual que yo se presento con todos los trabajadores,se sentó a mi derecha y miro a sasuke.

bueno dias Sasuke- dijo bostezando y me mira de manera perezosa.

buenos días otra mitad - saludo a lo cual le saque la lengua y él asintió- qué bueno parece que estas mejor- dijo mirando a Víctor que quitaba las tapas de sus platos y los preparaba de la misma manera que hicieron conmigo- esto es muy raro no crees?

si por lo general en casa la comida se pone al centro y cada quien toma lo que quiere -dije recordando la gran mesa de padre y que probablemente justo ahora él y todos mis hermanos estuvieran devorando el desayuno.

hablando de eso- voltee a ver a sasuke que si lo veía bien parecía cansado él tenía algo en la mano y luego lo puso sobre la mesa, lo reconocí al instante- tu padre me envió esto- volteo a ver al personal mientras yo me quedaba atónita mirando los libros- por favor retirense y cierren las puertas tendremos una conversación privada y nada de espiar- al el decir eso todos salieron del cuarto y en menos de un minuto estábamos solos- me levanté y lo mire fijamente.

como los conseguiste?- pregunte algo molesta era obvio que eran libros de mi torre cosa que significaba que padre había entrado lo mire el dudo un momento y luego me miró.

solo aparecieron y escucha la voz de tu padre en el brazalete- dijo sin mirarme ( miente)

dime la verdad!- exigi enojandome, el se sorprendio un poco y justo cuando iba a hablar.

que pasa aquí?.

nada que te incumba serpiente largo!- ordene.

mocosa insolente por eso odio a los dioses- dijo cerrando la puerta y entrando más, mire a sasuke y él miraba a Orochimaru sorprendido.

como sabes que son dioses y por que te dicen serpiente? Orochimaru- preguntó sasuke mirándolo y ahi recorde

flash back

ni creas que te voy a obedecer por esto… y no se lo digas a nadie trato de vivir una vida tranquila y nada problemática - dijo dándose la vuelta- el desayuno estará listo pronto por favor espere en la mesa yo buscare a sasuke y a….

fin flash back 

no lo sabías?.-pregunte algo apenada por la metida de pata

demonios bien hecho!- exclamó la serpiente.

no podríamos comer y luego se gritan de verdad que tengo hambre?!.- mire molesta a mi hermano

NOOO!

_CONTINUARA_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.

bueno mi gente espero les gustara lamento un poco el retraso, ya saben que cuando la floja de la inspiración va de paseo tarda en volver, peeeeeero bueno aqui esta espero les guste y me dejen sus opiniones en la cajita de los comentarios de les quiere, besos chauuuuu


	8. Chapter 8 algo de magia

SASUKE

miraba a Orochimaru con los ojos apunto de explotar el era el mayordomo en jefe había estado en mi vida desde que era niño cómo era posible que el supiera que era Sakura y Gaara, él los miraba molesto en especial a Sakura que parecía algo arrepentida y nerviosa, nadie decía nada y me comenzaba a desesperar.

respondan como es que sabes que, son sakura y Gaara, Orochimaru? - pregunté rezando para que no dijera lo que no quería oír el me miró fijamente unos segundos y después dio un largo suspiro.

por que… soy un ser del mundo de las hadas sasuke- dijo cruzándose de brazos me miró unos segundos y luego miró a sakura algo enojado- en específico una serpiente espiritual pero he tratado de vivir una vida normal y tranquila como humanos por los últimos nueve años, nunca se hubieran enterado de que no soy humano sí miss bocota no hubiera hablado- dijo mirando a sakura acusadoramente la mire y ella se estaba rascando la nuca igual que como lo hacía su padre y solo reía penosamente.

jejeje…. lo siento... lo olvide por completo serpiente-dijo sentándose nuevamente y mirándome decidida- pero a sasuke no le importa verdad?- preguntó sonriendo y mirándome intensamente como ordenandome a que dijera que no me importaba ( esta es mi oportunidad) pensé recordando los libros.

eso depende quieres saber de donde saque los libros?- pregunte divertido, ella abrió un poco los ojos mostró algo de enojo pero luego chasqueo la lengua, se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

tarde o temprano lo descubrire Uchiha - dijo tomando un tenedor de mala gana y pinchando algo de fruta, note que Gaara miraba a sakura con mucha sorpresa como si algo increíble acabara de pasar ella también lo noto y lo miro feo- que me ves? no querías comer?- Gaara trago grueso.

creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que veo que alguien te gana o te hace retroceder por lo general le habrías sacado toda la sopa hermanita, he incluso con lo ocurrido con el- dijo mirando a Orochimaru y luego a sakura- por lo general no te habría importado- dijo mirándola muy raro- te has vuelto blanda hermanita?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona sakura no le respondió solo se levanto tomo su vaso de jugo y se lo lanzo encima, los pire perplejos Gaara Quedo en chock y sakura sonrió de manera cínica.

no lo se hermanito, juzgalo tu- dijo volviendo a sentarse Gaara se quitó lentamente el jugo de los ojos y la miro feo tomo se jugó y se lo lanzó también pero el líquido se quedó estático antes de siquiera tocar a sakura, ella chasqueo sus dedos y el líquido se auto virtió en su vaso- vamos de verdad pensaste que lo lograrias?- pregunto mirando a un Gaara enojado de manera burlona él se volvió a sentar, levantó su mano la giro y luego formó un puño y todo el líquido sobre él comenzó a separarse de él y acumularse en una burbuja de jugo que flotaba junto a él, el miro la burbuja de jugo y luego a sakura pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa sakura chasqueo los dedos y la burbuja se evaporó tan rápido que en cuestión de segundos solo quedaba el vapor y olor a jugo de manzana.

ya me vengaré… cuando menos te lo esperes hermanita…- dijo tomando algo de su plato y comiendo.

Orochimaru camino hasta Gaara y volvió a llenar su vaso con jugo, miro de manera acusatoria a Sakura la cual se hizo la vista gorda y miró a la ventana y a mi ni siquiera me miró solo se fue.

por los Dioses-dijo sakura, la mire y ella miraba la comida como si fuera lo más glorioso del mundo- esto sabe increíble!- dijo probando de nuevo algo de su plato, Gaara no dijo nada pero asiente de manera efusiva y con la cara embelesada, sonreí contento de que por fin la tensión se desvaneciera.

si la comida que hace Tsunade es la mejor - dije comenzando a comer.

ho la rubia de esta mañana cocino esto ?! - pregunto sakura mirando con un nuevo ánimo y curiosidad escrito en su frente.

si Tsunade es la chef de la casa, mi madre...no es muy buena que se diga en la cocina así que mi padre la contrató hace tiempo para no morir intoxic_ digo para que ella no tenga que hacerlo-trate de evitar el tema de la comida mortal de mi madre. sakura solo volvió a su comida.

sabe bien… es diferente a la comida de casa pero esta muy bueno- esta vez hablo Gaara mirando la comida con algo de melancolía- creo que hoy el desayuno era huevos de midorin - dijo sin ver a sakura ella puso una cara de asco.

entonces me alegro de no estar en casa hoy, odio comer eso los huevos de midorin apestan- dijo tomando algo de juego, no entendía porque su conversación me parecía tan interesante hace no mucho estaban peleando incluso sakura parecía molesta conmigo y ahora tenían una amena conversación. lo más cómico del caso es que ambos ya parecían haber olvidado su reciente disputa ambos resultan muy cómicos, pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio en eso me di cuenta de que solo estábamos nosotros tres sakura se detuvo y volvió a verme calmada.

no preguntaré cómo obtuviste los libros... Por ahora… Pero sabes por qué los tienes verdad?- mire los libros pensando en algo que no me delatara pero que pudiera explicarlo.

solo diré que el rojo y el morado son para ti y el azul creo es para mi, aunque no tengo idea de que tengo o para qué sirve- la escuche dar un largo suspiro la mire y pude ver una leve sonrisa la cual Gaara tambien compartia.

padre lo sabe todo- dijo Gaara sonriendo tomó el libro rojo y morado y los miró un momento, bufo y los puso en la mesa- vaya volveremos a los viejos tiempo tienes que comprar cartas del tarot hermanita- dijo sonriendo sakura solo hizo otro largo suspiro y lo miro.

lo dices como si fuera algo malo las cartas son buenas son discretas ayudan mucho a dominar la magia de alto nivel la cual es un problema en este momento y son muy dulces con sus dueños son excelentes seres mágicos- dijo levemente a la defensiva- además en esos libros ahí más que como crear cartas mágicas te aconsejaria leerlos son muy educativos tal vez si leyeras uno ayudaria tu nivel mágico - esto lo dijo en forma de reproche Gaara solo la ignoró y miró el libro azul.

"magia de rayos para novatos" ese es el primer libro de magia que alguien se lee - dijo mirándolo con burla y luego me miró- quieres que te enseñe a hacer algunos trucos mágicos será divertido -preguntó sonriendo, lo miré raro tal vez asumen que como ellos podían hacer magia yo también.

eso seria increible pero los humanos no tenemos poderes mágicos como ustedes- explique tranquilo aunque sentí un leve pinchazo de celos de ellos. otro silencio incomodo ambos me miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos para luego volver a mi sakura se aclaró la garganta y me miró muy seria.

tal vez no lo sepas sasuke pero en este mundo si existe la magia… y los humanos pueden usarla-la mire sorprendido de que eso no me sorprendiera del todo más bien dentro de mi ya lo comenzaba a suponer- y… bueno tu puedes- dijo como aclarando algo obvio solo parpadee y comencé a reír levemente al recordar la charla con el mocoso en la noche.

creo que en dos días todo lo que conozco y estaba seguro de saber se a ido al infierno- eso lo dije mas para mi que para ellos vi que sakura iba a decir algo más pero en eso entraron dos chicos del servicio y se llevaron los platos sucios.

cuando se fueron el tema cambio y se olvido todo el tema de los libros, más bien resulte ser uno de los desayunos desayuno más divertidos que había tenido en ausencia de mi familia en mucho tiempo estaba acostumbrado a comer solo pero de verdad esos dos lograron alegrarme de no estar solo, el dia realmente habían sido divertido, descubrí que al parecer sakura había tomado la iniciativa de dar un paseo por la casa y me había bombardeado con preguntas por lo visto jamas habia visto máquinas de ejercicio le parecían raras y hasta dijo ilógicas, también les pareció innecesario el cuarto de películas y juegos, mientras más les mostraba mi casa me divertia mas ellos no veían mi casa como lujosa o extravagantes como muchos de mis amigos me decían que era levemente pequeña los cuartos de juegos, el gimnasio, la piscina, y todo los lujos que habian en mi casa a ellos le parecían raros, innecesarios, o en el mejor de los casos curioso y no mostraron ni el mas minimo interes en muchas otras cosas. pero les gusto el extenso jardín a Gaara casi le da un infarto cuando vio el invernadero muerto de mi madre parecía desesperado por meterse en él y arreglarlo, y sakura apenas entró a la biblioteca pareció enamorarse miraba todos los libros como si por fin hubiera encontrado algo digno de darle atención, también se burlaron de mí cuando descubrieron que en mi casa de tres pisos había un elevador pero lo que si podia notar es que al contrario de lo que había pensado cuando llegaron, es que ellos venía de un mundo con tecnología al parecer muy distinta a la del mío y impulsada por otras cosas pero al fin y al cabo con tecnología los teléfonos les parecieron llamativos pero al parecer ellos tenía un tipo especial de magia que hacía exactamente lo mismo que hace un teléfono una computadora y el internet lo que sí fue llamativo para ellos fueron las series de netflix eso los dejó hipnotizados por un rato el parecer eso de las series, películas o programas no existía en su mundo pero tampoco los retuvo por mucho después de treinta minutos ambos se levantaron dispuestos a seguir explorando, cuando llegamos al cuarto de instrumentos note que ambos se interesaron por este lo recorrieron lentamente miraron todos los instrumentos de una manera objetiva como si supieran que mirar que tenían bien y que tenían mal incluso vi como Gaara afinaba las cuerdas de una guitarra vieja que estaba el fondo del cuarto, él la tocó un poco y esta produjo un sonido armonioso. casi todo el dia me la pase mostrándoles la casa explicándoles cómo funcionaba el gimnasio, el cine las máquinas de juegos y el ordenador ambos parecían incansables habíamos recorrido toda la casa y nunca dejaba de preguntar para qué o cómo funcionaba cada cosa cuando me fije la hora ya eran las cinco de la tarde pero para mi suerte ya habíamos recorrido gran parte de la casa y les había enseñado muchas cosas, a las siete Tsunade había servido la cena pero se había retirado temprano al igual que Orochimaru una hora despues el resto de los trabajadores tambien se habia retirado y nuevamente solo estábamos Sakura, Gaara y yo y fue justo entonces que note que ambos hermanos habían estado esperando a que estuviéramos completamente solos ya que dejaron hablar entre ellos apenas se fue el último trabajador y ambos me miraron.

ya era hora pensé que nunca tendríamos completa privacidad- dijo Gaara dando un largo suspiro. los vi sin entender qué pasaba y ellos sonrieron.

quieres que te enseñe algún truco?- Dijo Gaara sacando el libro azul de esta mañana el lo abrió y le echó una ojeada rápida- hjaaa cuantos recuerdos esto me lleva a los momentos cuando éramos Niños sin conteo o dominio de nuestras habilidades - está lo dijo burlón y mirando a Sakura ella lo miró feo y bufo.

Era una niña!... tenía demasiado poder como para controlarlo…. Además! deja de burlarte que recuerde tu fuiste el que quedó atrapado en el baño por culpa de su estúpida planta come moscas.

NO insultes a Gladys!... no fue su intención es solo que le di mucho polvo de polaca y creció de más.

Ho… ya casi olvidaba que eres el loco que nombra a sus plantas- el comentario sarcástico de Sakura me dio algo de risa pero traté de evitar reírme para no empeorar la cosa, ella le quitó el libro a cara lo ojeo y me miró- Sasuke te gustaría que te enseñe un hechizo para defenderte? - la mire un momento a ver si no era una broma ella parecía muy seria y tuve curiosidad.

puedes enseñarme magia?- ella sonrió y asintió.

te enseñaré a literalmente escupir fuego quieres ?- eso sonaba interesante he intimidante pero no me acobardaba asentí y ella se levantó me entregó el libro y me mostró una página donde había algo escrito- lee estas palabras y memorizalas mira bien lo que hago y luego lo harás tú recuerda que para que la magia funcione debes creer que funcionará.

Ella retrocedió hizo un movimiento extraño con sus manos en una especie de círculo y luego susurró unas palabras que no entendí, repentinamente abrió los ojos me miró y sopló, me sorprendí al ver el fuego azul que salía de su boca como si fuera un dragos Sakura soplaba fuego era pequeño una pequeña llama la cual no me afecto solo me dio algo de calor. Ella se detuvo y me miró esperando a que lo hiciera volví a leer las extrañas palabras y dejé el libro a un lado me paré frente a ella y la miré decidido

" fire breath"

Inmediatamente se to un rato cosquilleo en la lengua sople pero dime detuve al sentir el increíble ardor en mi lengua.

Ha quema!- me queje dejando de soplar y tomando una botella de agua

hmm supongo que esto tomará más de lo que creo- ella se volvió a sentar pero el celular se le callo, ella lo tomó con fastidio y me miró

de verdad tenemos que cargar con esta cosa siempre?-pregunto sakura de la nada mostrandome su telefono les había explicado cómo usarlo y ambos aprenden extremadamente rápido pero parecían fastidiados con el teléfono

pues si. Es necesario para comunicarnos con los demás les de acceso a internet y muchas otras cosas de utilidad- explique con la lengua algo sensible/quemada pero ya sin ningún dolor tratando de convencerlos de que no era algo malo ambos se miraron y bufaron.

para comunicarnos solo se necesita un "fast light" - dijo gaara aburrido

"fast light" es la magia que usan para comunicarse?- pregunte un poco curioso ambos miraron al tacho como pensandolo y volvieron a mirarme.

más o meno… es la magia que comunica todo nuestro mundo es como su internet pero con muchas diferencias como no necesitamos ningún tipo de dispositivo para usarla y podemos usarla en todo momento sin interrupción, si quieres enviar un mensaje crea un pequeño mensajero de espejo y mandalo- gaara comenzó a mover sus manos las comprimió una con la otra y cuando las abrió pude ver una pequeña mariposa que parecía de cristal esta volo está mi y al tocar mi mano se quebró, y en mi mente aparecieron las palabras ( de esta manera) los mire sorprendidos y ambos sonrieron- es así como nos enviamos mensajes - dijo Sakura sonriendo ella estiró su mano y con los dedos hizo la forma de una L la deslizó frente a ella y por donde pasaba quedaba una delgada estela de algo parecido a un holograma era transparente y no se veía nada atreves de él, Sakura hizo círculos en el aire con su dedo y esta cosa se volteó dejándome ver muchas imágenes y palabras amontonada- muestrame la casa de sasuke- al ella decir eso las imágenes comenzaron a correr miles de imágenes y palabras iban de un lado a otro a una velocidad tremenda pero tan rápido como inicio paro y estaba la imagen de la parte de afuera de mi casa en la imagen se veía a Orochimaru regresando y cuando lo vi abrir la puerta escuche como la puerta de la casa se habría mostrando a un Orochimaru irritado.

olvide mis llaves lamento la interrupción -dijo entrando pero se detuvo en seco y miró a sakura - planeas enseñarle magia?- preguntó de manera seca, el parecía irritado pero sakura solo se paró caminó hasta la mesa tomó un par de llaves se las entregó y con la cabeza le señaló la salida.

yo hago lo que me plazca y si le quiero enseñar no es tu problema serpiente - había una leve tensión en el ambiente orochimaru se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta y me miró.

buenas noches Sasuke… le aconsejo que deje esto para otro momento y se vayan a dormir mañana tendrán clases estaré aquí a primera hora.

después de que el se fue le di la razón y dejamos el tema de los trucos mágicos para luego subimos y los ayude a preparar sus bolsos con todo lo que necesitan para la escuela. me despedí de ambos y me fui a la cama otra vez era temprano pero ya quería dormir estaba cansado y nervioso, ya estaba en un punto en el que ni yo mismo me entendía mañana era el primer dia de clases de Sakura y Gaara pero yo era el nervioso me preocupaba que harian como reaccionarian o que pensarian, trate de espantar todo de mi cabeza y por fin me quede dormido/

me mire por ultima vez en el espejo estábamos a punto de salir a mi escuela pero aun me sentía inquieto, respire profundo y salí de mi cuarto, y para mi sorpresa sakura y gaara me esperaban fuera, ambos tenía sus bolsos y un pequeño bolso con el desayuno Gaara me paso uno azul que por lo general era el mío y me sonrió.

Tsunade nos hizo el desayuno que dulce- dijo sonriendo, parecía cómodo con su ropa pero sakura no dejaba de jalarse la corbata- ignorala odia sentirse aprisionada pero ya se acostumbrara.

poco después todos estábamos en mi auto ya iba de camino a casa de Naruto cuando este me llamo.

hola teme malas noticias hoy no podre ir, y tampoco irá neji o Hinata así que no nos busque asta luego-se despidió tan rápido que no tuve oportunidad de preguntar, decidí no darle importancia y continuar.

al llegar a la escuela parquear el auto y todos salimos pero apenas salimos fue increíble todas las miradas del lugar se desviaron a nosotros sentía a todo el mundo mirándonos de una manera diferente estaba acostumbrado a que me miraran las chicas solían hacerlo pero esta vez no me miraban específicamente a mí sino al par que estaba detrás de mi y a gran diferencia de mi todos los miraban chicos, chicas, profesores, chicos y chicas de grados mayores y menores e incluso parejas los miraban como si estuvieran viendo un unicornio, voltee a verlos tambien a ver si tenían algo extraño pero estaban normales solo algo nerviosos por la repentina atención, ambos comenzaron a rascarse la nuca y a mirarse entre sí.

hmm tengo algo en la cara?- me preguntó sakura nerviosa - yo negué con la cabeza y ella asintió.

solo ignoralos deben estar interesados ya que son nuevos - dije tratando de calmarlos ambos asintieron y comenzamos a caminar a la dirección, pero con cada paso que dábamos era como si llamáramos mas la atencion hasta que llegó un punto donde todos estaban parados a nuestro alrededor haciendo camino y de la nada un montón de chicos y chicas nos bloqueaba el paso un pelirrojo al que reconocí como sasori fue el que pareció reaccionar primero.

este… hola!- dijo nervioso- yo soy Sasori...que tal, son nuevos?- pregunto sudando se veia super nervioso cosa que me extraño pues había oído que solía ser confiado.

sí supongo que si- dijo sakura correspondiendo a su saludo- mi nombre es Sakura- dijo sin más él se le quedó mirando un rato y ella carraspeó un poco-... Haruno, sip Sakura Haruno- para mi era tan obvio que acababa de recordarlo que daba un poco de risa, sasori se precipitó a tomar su mano pero no logro esto pues Gaara se interpuso con cara de pocos amigos.

hola yo soy Gaara Haruno, su hermano mayor te pediré amablemente que no toques a mi hermanita por favor- dijo calmado una calma sepulcral y familiar la misma que tenia sakura cuando se enojaba, pensé que haría algo imprudente pero de la nada una chica peli azul llegó y quito a sasori del camino.

un gusto Galan yo soy Konan de donde son?- pregunto la líder de las animadoras que hasta donde recordaba era una de mis fangirls ( esto esta interesante) pensé divertido viendo la escena al parecer los dioses sabían llamar la atención.

no es galán, es Gaara-konan río coqueta pero gaara se alejó de ella- creo que debemos ir aun lugar no crees Sasuke?- fue una pregunta intensa sus ojos exigen cooperación.

si debo llevarlos a la dirección para que les den sus horarios- dije ignorando la repentina aura asesina hacia mi persona de parte de muchos.

caminamos hasta la dirección tratando de ignorar la atención que cae sobre nosotros de parte de todo el que nos veía pasar, no entendía por qué esta masiva llamada de atención mire a ambos hermanos y solo caminaban al parecer ya no les importaba ser observados, al llegar al igual que todos las encargadas de administración también los miraban como dos aliens me acerque a una chica pelo negro que estaba detrás de un escritorio, ella parecía embobada mirándolos pase mi mano varias veces frente a ella pero nada.

ME OYES MIRAME!- exclame ya algo irritado por fin despertó y me miró apenada.

o lo siento sasuke creo que… me distraje- dijo sin apartar la vista de Gaara que se paró junto a mi- UJUM… en que puedo ayudarlos?- pregunto amablemente volviendo a la normalidad.

ellos son Gaara y Sakura Haruno son estudiantes de intercambio llegaron este fin de semana - dije esperando que ya supiera de ellos, ella buscó algo en la computadora y sonrió.

o si los estábamos esperando, son los gemelos prodigio de Alemania no?-pregunto amablemente yo asenti por ellos y ella sonrió- que bueno que llegaran bien como los recibieron en su nueva casa?

bien sasuke ha sido un anfitrión muy diligente- respondió sakura muy formal- nos gustaría comenzar de inmediato podríamos hablar con el encargado por favor?- su dialecto era diferente formal y educado la chica miro a sakura sorprendida y para mi sorpresa sonrojada.

wow tu español es perfecto, no hay ni siquiera rastro de acento!-exclamó la chica sorprendida, sakura sonrió colocó su mano en su nuca.

je si ya me lo han dicho- paresia algo apenada- bueno… podríamos ver al encargado ?- preguntó ella asintió pero justo antes de responder la campana sonó, la chica me miro y sonrio.

no te preocupes yo los llevaré a sus salones cuando terminen aquí puedes ir a tu clase Sasuke- eso me chocó me preocupaba dejarlos solos considerando como todo el mundo los miraba en esa oficina pero no tenia de otra además ellos eran dioses ellos podían defenderse a la perfección sakura había demostrado eso pero aun así eran algo inocentones no parecían distinguir la malicia humana así que dejarlos solos no me parecía, voltee a verlos y ambos me miraron completamente calmados.

no acepten dulces o comida de nadie no se dejen tomar fotos y no salgan de la escuela sin mi no importa si es alguien que dice conocerme si no soy yo no lo escuchen, entendido?- pregunte tranquilo ahora me sentía como mi madre cuando me decía exactamente esto en primaria ambos asintieron y de mala gana me fui a mi salon.

al llegar todos me miraron pero al darse cuenta que estaba solo perdi su atención todo parecía como de costumbre solo algunas chicas me miraban descaradamente y otros me miraban con algo de odio el profesor aun no llegaba así que todo estaba bien tome asiento junto a la ventana y decidí ignorar a todos, esta clase era matemáticas una clase relativamente complicada no era imposible pero sí difícil lamentablemente la única persona con la que compartía esta clase y hablaba era naruto y como el dobe no estaba hoy yo estaba solo.

Sonó la campana y el profesor Iruka llegó el explico algunas cosas dio su clase como de costumbre pero todo se detuvo veinte minutos después de iniciar la clase con él interrupción de la puerta Iruka abrió y era la misma chica de administracion ella compartió una palabras con el, el la dejo pasar y detrás de ella entraron los reyes de roma, repentinamente caí en un estado de trance ellos dos parecían brillar, algo había en su entorno que los hacía verse increíbles como la primera vez que los vi imponentes, parpadee y logre salir pero al fijarme a mi alrededor todos estaban hipnotizados mirándolos en el mismo trance era eso lo que estaba pasando ellos causaban una fuerte impresión en todos. sakura se aclaró la garganta y por fin todos parecieron despertar levemente, el profesor retrocedió y trató de recomponerse.

ejem… heee… chicos ellos son Gaara y Sakura Haruno son estudiantes de intercambio de alemania han venido aquí por el programa de prodigios, y espero que se lleven bien con ellos y los ayuden en todo lo que puedan - dijo evitando contacto con ellos, pasó su vista por el salón y se paró en los dos asientos frente y junto a mi que estaban vacíos, me parecio ridicula esa coincidencia pero no le di importancia tratándose de ellos nada parecía ser una coincidencia - siéntense junto a Uchiha por favor- dijo señalando ambos me miraron y sonrieron dándose cuenta de que estaba aquí ellos se sentaron junto a mi.

este lugar es muy raro sasuke- susurro sakura junto a mi.

qué te parece raro?- pregunte divertido, el profesor estaba explicando algo pero no me interesaba mucho.

me dieron un papel con materias cosas que debo estudiar- dijo sin entender- yo ya sé matemáticas, ciencias, química, física, geometría, y más se todos los lenguajes del mundo no necesito estudiar esas cosas y no me llama la atención estudiarlas de nuevo- dijo en voz baja, el profesor se aclaró la garganta pero siguió explicando -por qué no me preguntaron que me interesaba aprender?-preguntó en ese momento el profesor dejó de explicar.

bueno señorita Haruno entiendo que tenga curiosidad, emoción y sabe, pero necesito que escuche la clase o no podrá entender nada y usted debe pasar sus exámenes con buenas notas- dijo autoritario, vi como sakura se incorporó miró un momento el ejercicio en la pizarra, dibujó una zorruna sonrisa pero se quedó callada y cuando el profesor volvió a explicar ella de inmediato se durmió,Gaara frente a mi solo miraba la ventana.

me di cuenta que su horario era exactamente el mío tenían las mismas clases en la única clase que diferimos hera en cocina pues a ellos les tocaba música cuando a mi me tocaba cocina y a mi música cuando a ellos cocina y lo más cómico era que el salón de música estaba frente al de cocina, la primera mitad de la mañana pasó volando era hora de comer y los guie a la cafetería, al llegar fueron el centro de atención pero lo ignoramos en eso Shikamaru, kiba, Chouji, Jugo y Suigetsu me hicieron señas camine hasta ellos y me senté Gaara y Sakura no se sentaron solo quedaron mirando a los chicos, suigetsu fue el primero un hablar.

supongo son ustedes son la nueva sensación de la escuela no?- pregunto, ellos no respondieron pero sí tomaron asiento.

ya entiendo por que todo el mundo habla de ustedes son muy bien parecidos - dijo Jugo de manera educada como de costumbre.

de donde son, como se llaman, por que van de arriba a abajo siguiendo a sasuke?- suigetsu no dejaría de molestar hasta que ellos respondieron asi que deje que se defendieron solos.

somos de Alemania, mi nombre es Gaara Haruno y ella es mi hermana pequeña Sakura Haruno, seguimos a sasuke por que es nuestro único amigo hasta el momento y no sabemos donde están las cosas- la respuesta de gaara fue rápida y al grano, después de responder destapó su comida y comenzó a comer, mire a Sakura un poco sorprendido pues tenía la impresión de que ella sería más social.

yo oí que estaban aquí por el programa de Prodigios es cierto?-la pregunta de chouji pareció llamar la atención de todos.

si Sakura toca el piano y yo el violín pero eso no importa son amigos de Sasuke?-todos sonrieron a la pregunta de gaara.

a partir de ese punto la conversación se volvió entretenida al parecer a gaara se le facilita hacer amigos, sakura se había limitado a ser cortés pero no había entablado mucha conversación, pronto llegó el momento de volver a clases y más rápido que tarde las clases había acabado para mi sorpresa, no fui a Natación pues estaba lloviendo así que acompañe a Gaara y Sakura a su primera demostración, al principio estaba nervioso pues no sabía si realmente sabían tocar el piano o el violín pero como ya no era sorpresa demostraron ser muy diestros en esto al salir del salón de música me sorprendí al ver que ya eran las cuatro.

ya debemos irnos es tarde y no quiero conducir a oscuras- explique dirigiéndome al estacionamiento.

al fin tengo mucha hambre- exclamo sakura de manera perezosa.

yo tambien quiero pudin, Tsunade sabe hacer pudin?-la pregunta de Gaara lo hizo parecer un niño de cuatro años.

YES!

Yo quiero pudin de fresa.

cuando salimos de la escuela seguían hablando de pudin en el auto, este día no había sido para nada malo más bien fue más tranquilo de lo que me espere,miraba el camino concentrado en llegar a casa y también pedir un pudin hasta que una especie de humo negro apareció en medio de la carretera y en menos de un minuto apareció un hombre, frene de golpe escuche el chirrido de las llantas pero el auto se detuvo en buen momento, molesto por el susto mire al sujeto y era el tipo de cabello gris, el saludaba de manera tranquila.

qué demonios quiere, maldito susto me di- escuche a Sakura quejarse en el asiento de atrás para seguir escuchar cómo salía del auto la vi caminar hasta él y darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago- SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE APARECES ASÍ?! - toda la molestia que había sentido se había transformado en profunda lástima

lo siento no quise asustarlos - apenas y podía hablar salí del auto y Gaara me siguió

te pegaria pero con ese tienes más que suficiente.

qué quieres?- pregunte, el se incorporó nuevamente y nos miró.

recuerdan eso que les dije que tendrían un periodo de dos semanas para adaptarse? - esa pregunta no me gusto.

si- ambos hermanos respondieron, el tal Kakashi comenzó a ponerse nervioso me crucé de brazos y él empezó a sudar.

bueeeno… olvidenlo- nadie dijo nada asi que continuo- verán no son los únicos dioses que están aquí para su despertar ahi muchisimos mas y resulta que un grupo que por casualidad también vive por aquí esta en un gran lío, ustedes no son solamente el escuadrón más cercano sino también el único disponible asi que necesito que se preparen y se reporten para si primera misión!

lo dices como si fuéramos agentes secretos-dije divertido por lo que rezaba fuera un chiste

lamento informarte que el término "agente secreto" nació gracias a los semidioses, y no, no es un chiste niño enserio deben ir.-al decir esto un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda muchos cambios de golpe y sinceramente no me sentía preparado para lo que fuera que él quiera que hagamos.

y porque no los ayudas tu?- la pregunta de sakura me sacó de mi vacío mental y me dio esperanzas.

por que como dije soy el encargado de TODOS los dioses de la tierra no tengo tiempo para rescatarlos mucha ayuda les doy buscando a alguien para salvarlos -dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

y qué ganamos nosotros?-( bien hecho sakura sigue así!) pensé sin perder la esperanza de salir de esta.

que ganas?- parecía no saber que decir eso me hizo feliz pronto decertaria, penso unos minutos y luego la miro- no solo ganan estar un paso más cerca de su despertar sino que también te… te… te pagaré- parecía haber dolor en lo que decía y sakura parecía disfrutarlos que era lo peor.

con que?

te… te dare di...dinero, s…...se que... que amas coleccionar tesoros el dinero humano no es muy diferente mientras mas tienes mas cosas te puedes comprar y tenerlo es como amasar tesoros se por tu entrenamiento en Ferioris que compartes gustos de dragón y amas amasar fortunas con cada misión que cumplan se les pagara, eso mas la suma que su padre manda para su mantenimiento al mes pronto serás rica, esta misión era sencilla pero debido a las circunstancia la subire a clasificación A lo que te da un porcentaje de dos mil quinientos dólares - no entendía algunas cosas de lo que dijo pero si entendi lo de amasar tesoros recordaba perfectamente los cofres llenos de tesoros y joyas en su torre, ella lo miró un momento miró a Gaara y luego cruzó su mirada con la mía traté de suplicarle mentalmente que dijera que no pero mi mensaje no pareció llegarle.

ok aceptamos- al escuchar eso escuche el martillo de mi sentencia ( quien dice que tenemos que ir?)pensé desesperado iba a argumentar pero el peli gris me miró fijamente.

irás con ellos quieras o no humano es tu deber como su guía - pelideci ante su repentina habilidad de leer mentes- no leo mentes pero todos los guías piensan eso y ya me canse del monólogo de no estoy preparado así que ahórrate la queja y vayan a alistarse una vez listos contacten conmigo en el marcado rápido de sus teléfonos estaré ahí en un momento.

y cuál se supone que es la misión ?- Gaara parecía calmado y Sakura también al parecer yo era el único nervioso.

un grupo de cazadores de hadas capturó a dos semidioses y a su guía mientras ellos trataban de evitar que llegaran al santuario de dragones Pilmoris_

deben ser un par de debiluchos si se dejaron capturar -Sakura parecía aburrida con la noticia pero Kakashi se aclaró la garganta.

no son el equipo más poderoso pero si son fuertes los cazadores de hadas saben cómo neutralizar los poderes de las criaturas mágicas y siempre están innovando su arsenal sospecho que los capturaron con cadenas de esfinge ya que es lo único en todo el universo que distorsiona el poder de los dioses, lo que no tiene sentido es que solo quedan dos esfinges es todo el universo y saben perfectamente que a la única que ellos podrían acudir está sellada.

si y la segunda es aliada de todo aquel que descifre su acertijo y los druidas forman parte de ese selecto grupo druidas no me sorprendería que ellos le dieran algunas de sus cadenas a los humanos para hacerle daño a los dioses- repentinamente me sentí incómodo y caí en cuenta de que esta Era una conversación muy seria.

sí pero también es tu aliada no creo que les entregara sus cadenas sabía si lo mucho que te odian- esta vez fue Gaara quien habló, era algo confuso pero trataba de seguir la conversación para entender mejor así al preguntar por detalle entendería mejor algunos temas

eso no importa ahora vayan prepárense y cuando estén listos llámenme yo les daré el equipamiento necesario, adiós- tras decir esto desapareció y solo quedamos nosotros tres mirándonos las caras, note Sakura sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a tronarse los puños.

hermanito no habías dicho anoche que te hacía falta algo de acción ?- Gaara pasó su mano a su nuca y parecía divertido.

si pero no esperaba que fuera tan literal- el camino al auto y se montó nuevamente volteo a ver a Sakura y ella ya me estaba mirando caminó hasta mí y extendió su mano hasta llegar a mi oreja y acaricio mi cabello.

no temas… la primera misión siempre asusta… pero te guiaremos en esto tal como tú nos has guiado en tu mundo… te protegeremos y te enseñaremos a protegerte, recuerda estamos juntos y juntos nadie puede vencernos- algo en sus palabras me llegó, de repente el miedo y la inquietud por lo desconocido se desvaneció y una repentina chispa de emoción se encendió en mi.

Por fin tendré una aventura real- Sakura se rió entre dientes abandonó mi cabello, camino al auto y antes de entrar me miró.

Prepárate fortachón, tu vida va a cambiar para siempre.

he tiempo equivocado eso ya pasó hace cuatro días.- ella sonrió y solo entró al auto.

_CONTINUARA_

 **espero les guste y por fa no olviden comentar**


	9. Chapter 9 Armas

cap 9 Armas

sakura, Gaara y Sasuke los tres se encontraban en el comedor mirándose las caras nerviosos, pero muy serios la tensión se sentía en el aire y ambos hermanos se miraban desafiantes ninguno parecía tener ganas de ceder y parecía que en cualquier momento se darían de a golpes.

seguros que es necesario?, yo lo veo inútil deshazte de eso no irá con nosotros!-dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su hermana y al pelinegro muy serio

yo no lo veo así, si no lo hacemos podríamos lamentarlo luego, podría sernos de mucha ayuda- afirmó segura la pelirosa.

y si solo nos estorba, no pienso cargar con peso muerto sakura-el mayor de los gemelos no parecía nada contento.

puede que nos estorbe o puede salvar nuestro trasero tu decides, yo no me pienso arriesgar

Sakura, Gaara por favor ya dejen de discutir tan seriamente por los malditos woki Tokis !- exclamó molesto el pelinegro mirando a ambos hermanos como a dos niños y eso parecían desde que habían comenzado a discutir sobre si llevar agua, comida linternas y ahora discutían sobre los maldito woki tokis.

Sasuke ella solo quiere llevar eso para jugar no son para nada necesarios- acusó Gaara a su hermana.

eso no es verdad sasuke, si son necesarios tu aun no sabes usar magia de comunicación, como carajos se comunicara con nosotros! - exclamó molesta la peli rosa y sin más tomó los woki tokis y los guardó en una mochila- ahora sí estamos listos- sacó su teléfono y marcó la primera opción en marcado rápido, no paso nada el telefono solo sonaba una y otra vez sakura iba a colgar cuando de la nada una luz extremadamente brillante salió del teléfono segando a todos los presentes.

SASUKE.

esa luz no me dejaba ver nada me cubrí los ojos tratando de protegerlos pasaron un par de minutos en los cuales podía sentir la luz deslumbrándonos y otro donde esta había desaparecido me destape los ojos y ya no estábamos en mi comedor estaba en lo que parecía una recepción gente caminaba de un lugar a otro era muy similar al hospital al que había llevado a sakura había personas extrañas grandes y largas orejas, unos muy bajos otros muy altos, incluso había personas de piel azul, pero también había persona ser apariencia normal muchos estaban armados pero no parecía. Tener intención de atacar a nadie.

por fin llegaron si que se tardan - exclamaron tras de nosotros voltee buscando esa voz y me fije que Sakura y Gaara miraban algo detrás de mí me termine de voltear para ver y efectivamente detrás de nosotros había una puerta de madera abierta de par en par y dentro del cuarto estaba Kakashi sentado en un escritorio muy grande- pensé que no llegarian nunca, pasen y cierren la puerta por favor- entramos y su oficina Era realmente grande pero me sorprendí fue al ver el gran ventanal que abarcaba todo la pared izquierda este no solo mostraba un hermoso atardecer sino que también el hecho de que estábamos más o menos en un doceavo piso en algún edificio de la ciudadela. quedaba aproximadamente a veinte minutos de mi casa.

así que esta es tu guarida he?- pregunto sajur entrando y sentándose en una silla frente a su escritorio como juana por su casa.

mira cuánto trabajo, eres un vago!- exclamó gaara señalando los estantes y mesas llenos de carpetas amarillas.

hey no me critiques eso es lo de esta tarde, sabes cuantos informes me llegan al dia?! -kakashi parecía irritado y cansado pero guardo la compostura- primero que nada ya activaron los amuletos que les di?-no entendi a que se refería pero al parecer gaara y sakura si fue como una coreografía ya que ambos llevaron su mano a su nuca y se rascaron un poco el cuello y comenzaron a reír dudosamente todo con una sincronía de miedo, kakashi dio un largo y cansado suspiro y se levantó- por que no me sorprende?- dijo sacando de su bolsillo un reloj de mano antiguo negre, el se paro frente a nosotros y lo mostró- yo invocaré mi propia arma y después ustedes pensaran en una invocación y lo harán entendido?- ellos afirmaron.

 _" Combats alliés qui accompagnent votre porteur Je vous commande d'étendre vos ailes à mon service pour vaincre mes ennemis, détruire!"_

el reloj en las manos de kakashi comenzó a flotar y sus manecillas a girar muy rápido, de repente de sus bordes salio un largo bastón negro y del otro lado una cuchilla afilada, en cuestión de segundos el reloj era la unión entre un largo bastón negro con un pequeño cuchillo en la base y una larga y decorada cuchilla gigantesca, el arma era completamente negra a excepción de la cuchilla que era de un tono rojo intenso y algunas joyas que decoraban el arma robles y otras, pero justo en el reloj parecía haber invasión como si hubieran quitado una joya de ahí. el tomo el arma con una sola mano y la clavó en el piso, esta hizo un eco impresionante pero eso fue todo.

no es dificil, tu solías hacerlo de pequeña sakura intentenlo- gaara se quitó el anillo y se pare frente a nosotros estiró el anillo y después de un breve silencio.

 _"in hoc iudicio probatus in me auxilium tuum da imperium liberabo te, et noli me beat vincula, creates!"_

tras decir esto el anillo de gaara también comenzó a flotar y a brillar mucho la luz me cegó y para cuando pude ver gaara tenía en sus manos des revolvers largos, de dos cañones el de la mano izquierda era de color blanco con decoraciones en forma de raíces verdes, el de la derecha era negro con decoraciones en forma de raíces espinosas color rojo, ambos eran largos y tenía una extraña escritura al costado pero lo más raro de todo era que donde se suponía estaba el cargador de las balas solo había una esferas en ambas armas la esfera era rojo intenso, Gaara miro las dos armas y sonrió.

genial siempre quise ser un vaquero!- el giro ambas armas en sus manos y al instante algo similar a un cinturón apareció en su cintura y al las guindo en esta.

que bueno que te gusten, muerte y yo no estábamos seguros si te agradarian ya que es un estilo más que todo de cazadores y de humanos - mire a Kakashi él parecía feliz, pero no dejaba de ver de reojo a Sakura seguí su mirada y por alguna razón sakura miraba su collas con duda- te prometo que te soy leal ahora tu misma viste el juramento que hice frente a ti nunca te volvería a atacar confía en mí no es un arma que pueda usarse en tu contra- ella lo miró unos segundos respiró hondo, tomó el collar y lo alzó frente a ella

 _"Ego auxiliatus sum tibi Deus tuus petit sedent: ad dirigendos omnis potestas in longum certamen mihi facultates meas et iungere. guide_ "

y exactamente de la misma forma el dije del collar floto y comenzó a brillar pero esta vez de ambos borde salieron dos largas y afiladas cuchillas y de abajo un largo bastón, poco a poco tomaba más la forma de un hacha de dos caras y en el control el mismo símbolo del collar pero más grande, la base del bastón tambien tenia un largo cuchillo y las caras de las hachas eran muy llamativas ya que una era más larga hacia abajo y la otra hacia arriba, al igual que las otras armas esa fecha estaba muy decorada detalle dorado joyería, oro pero en el centro estaban las dos joyas principales, una perla negra como la noche y una especie de cristal azul como el mar, si me fijaba bien y si mi memoria no fallaba la perla negro debía pertenecer originalmente al arma de Kakashi ya que parecía encajar perfectamente en ese espacio vacío del arma de este. sakura tomó el hacha, esta era grande parecía pesada pero ella la sostuvo como si nada la miró un momento y luego sonrió.

no esta mal… seria bueno probar un nuevo estilo,dijo para clavarla en el piso y esta de inmediato se encogió convirtiéndose nuevamente en un collar, Gaara chasqueo los dedos y ambos revólveres brillaron y se unieron formando nuevamente el anillos.

bueno chicos tomen esto, dilo lanzandonos un pequeño koala negro a los tres- ahí está lo necesario para que sobrevivan, ahora los enviaré a la última dirección segura enviada por el escuadrón captura una vez ahí estarán solos, no se dejen capturar por favor- dijo con irritación el la voz- pero en el caso de que eso pase en el bolso ahí una campanita rompanla si consideran que están acorralados y no ahi forma de librarse aconsejo que la lleven sobre ustedes- nos hizo señas con las manos para que nos juntaramos y una vez juntos se paró frente a todos- suerte en su misión espero que les balla bien y que vivan- esto lo dijo y me entregó una mochila, la mire y era un paracaídas- no mueras chico- sin mas golpeó el piso con su lanza y todo el piso bajo mis pies se fragmentó, rompió y caímos en caída libre por un vórtice de luz.

caímos durante un minuto rodeados de luz, yo grite pero me controlo tratando de guardar la calma sakura y gaara no gritaban solo caían en completa calma, repentinamente el vórtice de luz dejo de rodearlo y el terror me invadió al verme cayendo directamente a la tierra, parecía estar a más de mil pies de altura, sabía que caía a una gran velocidad mira a sakura y a gaara y note la preocupación en sus rostros al darse cuenta de la caída, sentía que todo mi alrededor iba en cámara lenta no sabia que hacer, hasta que recordé el paracaídas rápidamente me lo puse como pude me lo ajuste y enfrente más tranquilo la caída aun no parecía ser el momento de abrirlo pues aún faltaba bastante para llegar al suelo.

sakura Gaara rápido sujetense de mi!- grite tratando de alcanzar a Sakura ella me miro y sonrio.

no te preocupes por nosotros!- fue todo lo que dijo se acerco un poco a mi y jalo la cabuya el paracaídas se abrió justo el instante note que ya estaba en una altura razonable para este pero aun así sakura y Gaara siguieron cayendo a gran velocidad, quedé petrificado al verlos caer morirían! no importa que fueran nadie sobreviviría a semejante caída.

NOOOOOOO!

_continuara_


End file.
